Lying To Everybody But Myself
by Eowane
Summary: Emily Lightman est une toute autre sorte de "naturelle"... Mais à quel point peut-on se dissimuler à son entourage?
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire est peu particulière dans le sens ou elle dénote des nombreuses fanfictions centrées sur Cal et Gillian.

Dans celle-ci c'est Emily qui est à l'honneur et j'ai pour cela amenée quelques modifications nécessaires: Emily n'a pas 16 ans mais 23 (elle est née 7 ans plus tôt) et elle est maintenant étudiante à la fac, Cal et le reste des personnages ont donc le même âge que dans la série et l'ensemble de l'action reste relativement inchangé.

PS: Le sujet de cette histoire peut heurter la sensibilité des esprits les plus étroits (je la classe donc K+, voire T à venir, par prudence), soyez prévenus...

Excellente lecture à tous.

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...**

**Lying To Everybody But Myself...**

"Les travaux de Charles Darwin et de ses multiples successeurs ont tendus à démontrer l'universalité des émotions faciales chez les humains.

Sur ce postulat, le docteur Paul Ekman a longuement travaillé sur la reconnaissance de ses émotions et il a notamment pu déceler et mettre à jour l'existence de ce qu'il a appelé les microexpressions.

Des expression infimement subtiles qui dévoilent en moins de 0.25 secondes l'émotion ressentie sur le visage d'une personne.

De pareils travaux ont par la suite étés conduits et particulièrement dans le champs des sciences du comportement afin de déceler la vérité du mensonge chez les individus.

Le docteur Cal Lightman, expert à la renommée mondiale dans le champ de la détection de mensonges, a poussé l'expérience plus loin pour découvrir ce qu'il a appelé "les naturels"...

Parmi les centaines du sujets ayant participés à ses expérimentations, il affirme que seul 0.02% de la population n'ayant suivit aucun entrainement préalable arrivent à reconnaitre et identifier avec une quasi perfection ces microexpressions de colère, dégout, peur, surprise, mépris, tristesse et joie.

L'analyse plus approfondie de ses individus aux capacités exceptionnelles révèlent souvent des profils psychologiques d'individus à l'enfance difficile... Victimes de parents maltraitants ou ayant grandis dans un environnement foncièrement hostiles, ils ont dûs, par d'ingénieux mécanismes d'adaptation et de survie, apprendre à décrypter les intentions de leur entourage.

Ce que le docteur Lightman et son équipe n'a pas envisagé lors de ses recherches est l'existence d'un tout autre type de "naturels"...

Ceux qui n'arrivent non pas à décrypter mais à feindre ces microexpressions, ceux qui pour préserver leur vérité intérieure ont su apprendre à ce maîtriser à un niveau si élevé qu'il devient presque impossible de déceler ce qu'ils cachent, en bref, les parfaits menteurs.

Le mensonge n'est que le résultat d'une vérité qui m'importe peu.

Ce qui me questionne et que je compte essayer de comprendre à travers ce mémoire c'est pourquoi, parmi un panel élevé tesl que le refoulement, la fuite et autres techniques d'évitements, certains humains choisissent de lutter contre la vérité de cette façon?

Cal Lightman veut faire éclater la vérité... Je veux faire éclater le mensonge."

Le professeur Gladwell reposa devant lui l'avant projet de recherche qu'il venait de lire et reconcentra toute son attention sur sa brillante et plus que prometteuse étudiante assise en face de lui, de l'autre côté de son bureau.

- "Mademoiselle vous avez conscience qu'un tel travail de recherche, en plus d'être extrêmement fastidieux, va presque à l'encontre des travaux du docteur Cal lightman.

Si cela ne posait que le seul probléme de voir une étudiant de second cycle prendre le contre pied d'un scientifique de talent à la renommée mondiale je ne serai que peu inquiet, après tout ici à Johns Hopkins nous apprécions et encourageons l'audace de la jeunesse. Ce qui m'inquiète davantage, en revanche, c'est que le dit scientifique soit également votre père..."

Emily Lightman fixa son très émérité professeur et esquissa un petit rictus.

- "Dans ce cas je vous rassure, mon père encourage également l'audace et l'effusion intellectuelle, je dirai même qu'il la recherche". Répondit-elle justement... Comme toujours.

Henry Gladwell acquiesça en souriant.

- "Je n'en doute pas. Votre père est-il au courant de la tournure que prennnent vos recherches?"

- "Pas encore, je dois vous avouer que j'attendais votre aval pour me lancer complètement, vous comprendrez sans mal qu'en postulant à l'école doctorale pour l'année prochaine comme je m'apprête à le faire, ne me laisse pas vraiment le droit à l'erreur... Je veux être sur que mon projet est bien en adéquation avec les axes de recherche du laboratoire d'Hopkins sans quoi je devrais réorienter le choix de mon sujet". Se justifia la jeune fille avec habileté.

- "Oh il l'est..." Affirma Gladwell en ce frottant la tempe d'un air lasse. "Et actuellement nous sommes plutôt en pénurie d'éléments tels que vous mademoiselle Lightman, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorez la baisse du niveau d'excellence auquel notre laboratoire nous a habitué malheureusement... Si vous étiez capable, et je sais que vous l'êtes, de mener à bien un tel projet, c'est l'article assuré, et bien entendu mon appui lors de la délibération des acceptations en doctorat".

Emily tiqua néanmoins, bien que la compréhension du langage corporel ne soit pas sa plus grande qualité, le discours de son mentor était quelque peu en inadéquation avec sa posture.

- "Quel problème cela pourrait-il poser dans ce cas"? Tenta-t-elle.

- "La façon dont vous envisagez de conduire cette étude implique une accréditation claire de la part de l'Université quant à vos démarches, et, étant donné que l'essentiel de vos recherches théorico-pratiques ce feront au sein du Lightman Group, je ne voudrais pas que vous comme moi nous retrouvions au sein d'un conflit idéologique qui mettraient à mal chacune des parties impliquées, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire"...

Emily hocha la tête l'air rassurant.

- "Ne vous en faite pas professeur, je compte expliquer clairement mon projet à l'équipe qui m'accueille, je mettrait par écrit l'ensemble de mes hypothèses et résultats de sorte qu'aucune zone d'ombre ne persiste... Vous aurez mon rapport dans deux semaines jour pour jour sur votre bureau si j'obtiens votre feu vert".

Emily ponctua la fin de son discours d'un petit sourire entendu. Comme à l'habitué, elle avais su prévoir et anticiper les inquiétudes de son directeur de recherche et s'était empressée de les régler.

Henry Gladwell lui rendit son sourire avec un enthousiasme partagé et apposa sa signature en bas du projet avant de serrer la main de sa jeune protégée et de la regarder quitter son bureau.

Cette jeune fille promettait d'ors et déjà une entrée tonitruante dans ce monde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emily quitta le bâtiment qui abritait les bureaux administratifs de la prestigieuse Université de Johns Hopkins et traversa le campus d'un pas lent.

L'air de Septembre était encore doux et la jeune fille s'autorisa à prendre un gobelet de café en passant devant le kiosque Starbucks situé sur son chemin, histoire de profiter un peu plus de la jolie teinte orange que produisait le ciel en ce lundi plus que matinal, avant de finalement regagner sa voiture garée un peu plus loin sur le parking étudiant.

Une fois devant sa voiture elle s'appuya contre son capot pour terminer son café encore fumant. Elle se demanda s'il était possible que la vie soit toujours comme cela: douce et prometteuse, garante d'espoirs de futur éclatant...

Puis elle se dit que non, probablement pas.

Bien que pas foncièrement pessimiste, elle savait à quel point l'on pouvait sortir vite de cette temporaire béatitude dans laquelle elle semblait évoluer depuis son entrée à la faculté: une vie aisée, des parents aimants et attentifs, les meilleures amis que l'on puisse rêver, des résultats universitaires scandaleusement élevés, qu'airait-elle pu rêver de plus?

Emily jeta son gobelet maintenant vide dans une poubelle toute proche avant de monter dans sa voiture et de démarrer pour se rendre au Lightman Group où son père l'avait recensement engagé pour parfaire son stage de recherche de quatrième année.

Alors même qu'elle roulait lentement, au vue de l'évidente ligues des feux rouges de Washington, elle ressassa la fraîche conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Gladwell. Nul doute qu'il était intéressé par son projet de recherche même s'il cherchait à masquer son enthousiasme. Il avait bien émit un petit bémol d'ordre méthodologique, mais elle s'en était relativement bien tirée, trop bien peut être même. En psychologue avisé qu'il était, Emily s'était attendu à une question d'ordre motivationel de sa part; son choix de sujet était, tout de même, des moins anodins.

Après tout tant mieux qu'elle n'ait pas eu à le justifier, son père aller déjà être des plus dubitatif.

_ J'ai lu tout ce que mon père et certains autres auteurs moins talentueux ont pu écrire au sujet des "naturels" et je trouve cela fascinant. Les conclusions sur les profils de ses personnes sont sans équivoques: lire l'autre pour survivre... _

_Je part du même besoin pour ma part: l'autre type de "naturels" trompent l'autre pour survivre._

_Mon père n'est pas un naturel même si son don est sidérant et que les effets sont extrêmement similaires. Il a travaillé dur pour cela, pendant plus de 20 ans._

_Pour ma part je suis une naturelle de l'autre type: j'ai grandi au côté du plus grand détecteur de mensonges humain de tout le pays, voire probablement même du monde, j'ai du apprendre à mentir au delà de l'excellence pour survivre._

_Bâtir sa vie sur une illusion protectrice est un exercice extraordinairement compliqué: c'est douloureux, c'est effrayant et c'est tous les jours. _

_Je ne mens pas par plaisirs mais pas nécessité. _

_Est-ce que cela me fait me sentir moins coupable? _

_Probablement... Après tout j'ai un puissant instinct de survie._

_Je suis bonne dans mon domaine, je suis peut être l'une des meilleures. Je vis cepandant dans la peur que mon entourage découvre ce que j'ai passer ma vie à cacher désespérément. Je vis dans la peur de commettre tôt ou tard l'erreur qui me sera fatale... mais en attendant je vis._

Emily usa de son pass devant la borne du personnel du parking du Lightman Group et la barrière s'éleva devant elle. Elle se gara à son emplacement et descendit ensuite pour gagner l'ascenseur et se rendre dans les étages supérieurs comme deux fois par semaine.

Elle passa devant le bureau d'Heidi, qui, accrochée à son téléphone lui adressa néanmoins un charmant sourire en agitant la main. Elle frappa ensuite au bureau indiquant 'Cal Lightman' et y pénétra avant même d'y avoir été invité. Son père l'accueillit en levant le nez de son dossier.

- Bonjour ma chérie, comment s'est passé ton entrevue avec "Henry cœur de dragon"? Commença-t-il sarcastique.

- Très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Et ne l'appelle pas comme cela s'il te plaît, je te rappel que c'est mon mentor et qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour moi! Recadra-elle amusée.

- Je fais aussi tout ce que je peux pour toi mon ange et je n'ai pas l'impression de bénéficier d'autant d'estime de ta part...

- Ha ha tu vas me faire pleurer, tu m'as pas vraiment encouragée quand je t'ai annoncé que j'étais retenue pour travailler à ses côtés je te signale!

- C'est parce que ça me fendait les entrailles de voir mon petit génie et son talent aux mains de cet illuminé de la conscience!

- Cet 'illuminé de la conscience' comme tu le dis si bien, a deux diplômes de plus que toi papa.

- Tu m'arraches le cœur... Exagéra Cal en accompagnant le geste à la parole dans une moue grotesque qui fit rire sa fille.

_ Il serait détruit s'il savait. L'amplitude du secret est telle qu'il se demanderait probablement s'il ne m'a jamais connue. Il m'aime tellement, je ne pourrai pas lui faire cela, ni à lui, ni même à maman._

Cal mimait à présent un coup de pieu en pleine poitrine avec l'aide d'un stylo bille et Emily riait aux éclats.

_ Il remettrait ma vie entière et la sienne en question, cherchant vainement ce qu'il a pu manquait, ce qu'il aurait pu changer. Le problème est qu'il n'aurait pas eu plus de chance que moi lorsque tout a commencé. Je n'ai pas eu la choix, la seule chose que je puisse faire à présent c'est agir au mieux car cet effet papillon se répercute sur tout mes mouvements, dans chacunes de mes décisions, dans la moindre de mes pensées... toujours, et cela crée l'illusion remarquable qu'est ma vie._

- Je dois y aller, j'ai du travail. Coupa Emily à ce moment de complicité.

- Et ne plaisante pas avec cela, il parait que le patron est un vrai tyran! Juste des bruits de couloirs. Lâcha-t-il.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai entendu dire. Au fait je peux toujours utiliser ton bureau ce matin? Tu es bien sur le terrain?

- Tout à fait, Gillian et moi avons rendez-vous pour interroger tous les banquiers de la boîte ''Pearson & Goring". Il y en a un qui est accusé d'avoir détourner plus de 500000 dollars et bien entendu les actionnaires ne sont pas très contents. Autant dire que ça va être la foire aux costard-cravates et aux menteurs... Tu n'as jamais remarqué à quel point les deux étaient souvent subtilement lié?

- Je te croyais contre les amalgames de la sorte? Tenta-t-elle d'un air faussement naïve.

- Je t'ai si bien élevé... Se félicita Cal. Bref mon bureau est à toi, tâche de me le rendre aussi présentable qu'il l'est actuellement!

- Comme si c'était moi la désordonnée de nous deux! Lâcha la jeune fille avant de filer en souriant. Bonne matinée.

- Toi aussi. cria-t-il par delà le couloir.

Emily arriva dans le bureau improvisé de Locker qui semblait occupé avec son nouveau mini panier de basket, elle se fit donc entendre à l'aide d'un subtil raclement de gorge qui fit sursauter ce dernier.

- Bon sang Em, tu m'as fait peur! J'ai cru que c'était...

- Mon père ou Ria? Questionna-t-elle curieuse.

- En réalité je ne sais pas exactement lequel me fiche le plus la frousse. Avoua-t-il penaud.

- Et bien rassure toi, ce n'est que la 'stagiaire'... Alors, tu as pu trouver les articles que je t'ai demandé? Reprit-elle plus sérieuse. Locker pointa une pile assez conséquente de revue en tout genre.

- Tout à l'exception des données de contrebalencement de Shaver et coll en 1978! C'est qui la bête? Se pavana le jeune homme en se trémoussant de gauche à droite.

- Pas la bête du basket ball j'espère, je t'ai vu louper pas moins de 8 paniers en même pas l'espace de 15 minutes! Interrompit soudainement Ria qui pénétra à son tour dans le bureau.

- Parce que tu m'espionnes maintenant? Rétorqua un Eli outré.

- Non mais on ne peut pas dire que tu sois la discrétion incarnée et les 'merdes' clamés tout hauts sont perceptibles depuis la photocopieuse! Se défendit Ria.

- Oh madame est juste un peu frustrée car aujourd'hui c'est calme, et qu'elle doit jouer les secrétaires!

_Ils se chamaillent tout le temps et en viennent à totalement oublier ma présence. Je passe beaucoup de temps à les observer, eux et tous les autres. S'ils avaient seulement conscience de leur chance et de leur ridicule stupidité. C'est parfois un spectacle pénible à regarder: deux êtres qui, visiblement, s'attirent mutuellement, se tournent autour sans jamais se lancer alors qu'à l'évidence, chacun d'eux n'attend que cela... Tout ce temps perdu, tout ce gâchis et au nom de quelle juste raison? _

- Hey Emily. Nota finalement Ria Torres. Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien merci. Sourit rapidement Emily. Je venais récupérer des articles qu'Eli a pu me trouver car je n'ai pas encore le pass pour les retirer moi même aux archives.

- Oh mon dieu et que dois-tu faire en échange? Interrogea Ria suspicieuse en levant un sourcil en direction de Locker.

- Je dois juste remplir quelques rapports, rien de bien méchant et de toute façon j'avais vraiment besoin de cette documentation. Affirma la jeune fille.

- Hey! Fit Locker indigné à l'attention de sa collègue. Je tiens à te souligner que je ne suis pas un despote tout de même!

- Je parierai pas là dessus. Rétorqua Torres. Quoi qu'il en soit Emily, tu peux me demander la prochaine fois, je me ferai un plaisirs de t'accompagner aux archives.

- C'est gentil Ria mais je pense recevoir mon badge dans la semaine. Déclina Emily en se préparant pour partir. Merci quand même.

- Pas de soucis. Assura Ria alors que la jeune fille quittait la pièce.

_Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Ria, au contraire je la trouve même très chouette, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle est définitivement la plus grande menace qui pèse sur moi. _

_Ria est sidérante, vraiment sidérante. Je comprend pourquoi elle a été engagé et je sais qu'en sa présence j'ai encore moins le droit à l'erreur que jamais. Le moindre geste, le plus petit tic de ma part serait bien assez pour qu'elle découvre le pot aux roses. Contrairement à mon père, son regard extérieur sur moi ne laisserai aucune place au doute pour elle, et je serai grillée pour de bon._

Emily regagna le bureau de son père et s'y installa confortablement avec un café avant de ce plonger dans ses lectures. Elle adorait ces moments: lire et ne penser à rien d'autre...ou presque. Elle était parfois si profondément plongée dans son travail qu'elle perdait toute notion du temps, comme ce matin lorsqu'elle s'aperçut, en levant les yeux vers la pendule, qu'il était déjà 11h45. Elle commença à rassembler ses affaires pour partir car elle devait être sur le campus en début d'après-midi pour assister à son groupe de travail en psychologie sociale. Juste avant de s'éclipser du bureau, elle entendit des voix s'élever en direction de la pièce, des voix qui, bien qu'encore floues, ne laisser aucun doute quant à l'identité des futurs visiteurs.

- Tu n'as encore aucune preuve tangible pour mettre Tucker Jones en accusation Cal et tu sais que Pearson et Goring ne voudrons jamais prendre le risque d'un fausse déclaration. Ce ne sont pas des adeptes du 'prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai' si tu veux mon avis et il va falloir que tu revois sérieusement tes méthodes d'actions! Le sermonna Gillan Foster en entrant dans la pièce aux talons d'un Cal survolté.

- On gagnerait pourtant un temps précieux! Non mais sérieusement combien d'investisseurs principaux viennent en tenue de golf au bureau alors même qu'une enquête au retentissement médiatique scandaleux est en cours? Je te paris 100$ que ce type est mouillé dans cette affaire en plus d'être le plus gros crétin qui soit! Aboya Cal blasé.

- Peut-être mais il nous faut des preuves quand même!

Cal soupira exédé avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil d'un air las.

- Bien alors on enverra Ria sur le coup, moi je n'y retourne pas. Assura-t-il.

- Je n'en doutais pas. Ironisa Gillian avant de noter la présence discrète à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Bonjour Emily, je ne savais pas que tu étais là ce matin. Dit-elle en s'approchant de la jeune fille pour venir l'embrasser.

- En fait je suis sur le point de partir. Clarifia-t-elle. Dure matinée? Lança-t-elle à l'attention des deux.

- Tu te souviens de la fête des 50 ans de ton grand-père maternel? Questionna Cal.

- Je vois. Acquiesça Emily à présent convaincue.

- Dis moi je sais que tu as déjà dîner avec ta mère avant hier soir, et que ton emploi du temps d'étudiante est très chargé, mais ça te dirais de consacrer ta soirée de mercredi à ton vieux père? Demanda Cal.

- Tu as quelque chose de particulier en tête? Questionna Emily par vraiment arrangée par cette proposition. Elle avait promit à son amie Charlotte d'aller voir un film avec elle.

- Rien de bien spécial en vérité mais Gillian et moi avons eu pas mal de boulot pénible ces derniers temps et ont se disait qu'une soirée calme ne nous ferais pas de mal si cela te dis de te joindre à nous. Tu te fais rare ces temps ci... Essaya-t-il de la faire culpabiliser.

- Arrête Papa, tu sais bien que ça n'a rien contre toi ou contre maman, qui me fais aussi des reproches, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment...

- Oui Cal arrête ça. La défendit Gillian. Tout le monde ne meure pas d'envie de te voir dans ton magnifique tablier de cuisine. Se moqua-t-elle ouvertement en faisant un clin d'œil à Emily. La jeune fille sourit pour toute réponse.

- J'ai l'impression que si le tablier est de sortie cela ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix... Céda-t-elle.

- Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas me résister. Triompha Cal joyeusement en levant des bras victorieux au ciel. Emily leva les yeux.

- C'est ça Papa, tu es le meilleur... Conclut-elle en l'embrassant. Alors à mercredi. Au revoir Gillian. Ajouta-t-elle avec une geste de la main et un léger sourire.

- A mercredi Emy. Répondit la jeune femme la regardant s'éloigner en s'apprêtant à toucher deux mot à son partenaire quant aux méthodes de forcing qu'il utilisait sur sa fille.

_Le jeu est subtil, il ne faut pas s'égarer et garder à l'esprit qu'il faut savoir laisser tourner la situation en sa faveur sans chercher à la provoquer trop directement._

_Je ne suis pas un monstre calculateur, il m'arrive même de me dire que je fais aussi cela pour les autres. Leur mentir les épargne en un sens._

_ Et puis comment pourrais-je avouer à mon père, que la seule et unique chose qui ai jamais compté dans mon existence toute entière, soit Gillian Foster?_


	3. Chapter 3

Voici donc le chapitre 3. Je remercie beaucoup ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un commentaire: sans vos gentils encouragements je n'aurais pas continué... Bonne lecture à tous.

PS: Le prochaine chapitre prendra un peu plus de temps à paraitre pour cause de vacances, mais je promet plus d'action ;)

**Chapter 3**

Une fois arrivée sur le campus de Johns Hopkins, Emily téléphona à sa meilleure amie Charlotte afin d'annuler leur projet pour le surlendemain.

Elle prétexta, à presque juste titre, un dîner chez son père qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer.

Charlotte, comme à son habitude, se montra très compréhensive et assura à son amie que ce n'était que partie remise. Emily s'excusa à nouveau en lui promettant de se rattraper, et qu'elle aurait préféré pouvoir passer la soirée avec elle comme prévu. Ce sur quoi elle raccrocha. En vérité Emily exultait intérieurement à l'idée d'une soirée en compagnie de Gillian.

Elle traversa le parc, arriva devant la bibliothèque et lu en passant la devise de l'Université: _Veritas vos liberabit, "_La vérité vous rendra libres"... Elle lisait cette phrase à la consonance latine si mélodieuse à chaque fois, et comme à chaque fois, elle ne pu s'empêcher de questionner cette affirmation. La vérité rendait-elle toujours libre? Elle en doutait sérieusement.

_ Cacher la vérité sur mes sentiments pour Gillian est de loin la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à faire. _

_Je me souviens du jour ou tout a commencé, j'avais tout juste 12 ans, mon père venait d'être renvoyé du Pentagone à cause d'une affaire sordide, que je ne suis toujours pas sûre de bien saisir, et lui et ma mère traversaient ce que l'on peut qualifier de 'période houleuse'... Un soir ou la mère d'une amie me ramenait chez moi, mon père m'ouvrit l'air moins triste que d'habitude, remercia notre voisine et se pencha vers moi en m'expliquant qu'il n'était pas seul et que dans la cuisine se trouvait une jeune femme qui serait maintenant une de ses collègues... Je me souviens très clairement avoir d'emblée décider de prendre en grippe cette mystérieuse inconnue qui s'imposait chez moi! Je me souviens l'avoir imaginé, entre la porte d'entrée et la cuisine, pourvu de tout les défauts les plus rebutants... Et plus que tout je me souviens de "l'apparition", elle, Gillian Foster, brillante psychologue d'à peine 26 ans, belle à rendre fou ou folle quiconque croiserait son sourire lumineux... Je me souviens m'être mordu la lèvre en pensant à mon corps défendant, n'avoir jamais rien vu de si beau de toute ma vie._

_Elle s'est alors penchée vers moi et m'a embrassé timidement sur la joue en me murmurant de sa voix enchanteresse qu'elle était ravie de faire ma connaissance._

_C'est ce jour là je crois, que tout a réellement commencé... J'ai arrêté d'être Emily Lightman, enfant unique d'un couple de carriéristes sur la brèche, ignorant, à l'aube de son adolescence, ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir devenir. Je suis devenue Emily Lightman, une fille qui à 12 ans seulement, avait déjà trouvé le but de sa vie: devenir quelqu'un qui pourrait un jour impressionner la jolie Gillian Foster._

_Cette rencontre a jeté les bases d'une problématique au devenir de plus en plus complexe au fils des années._

Emily se fit héler de loin par un groupe de quatre étudiants, à qui elle répondit d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Elle les rejoignit rapidement et tous gagnèrent une table un peu en retrait de l'immense département de psychologie de la bibliothèque d'Hopkins. 

_ Il est rapidement arrivé ce qu'il devait arriver je suppose: Gillian est entrée de plein pied dans nos vies à tous. Mon père l'a très vite adoré, presqu'aussi vite que ma mère l'a méprisé, et quant à moi, mon admiration pour la jeune femme n'a fait que croitre un peu plus chaque jour. _

_Comme elle était souvent un sujet aggravant de beaucoup de tensions entre mes parents, j'ai décidé qu'il était sage de taire mon adoration pour elle, ainsi que de feindre une certaine indifférence à son égard, et mon silence a commencé... bien sûr je n'avais pas conscience à l'époque de ce qu'il allait advenir, et du cercle vicieux dans lequel je m'enfonçais lentement._

_ A cet âge je pensais que je voulais tout simplement être comme Gillian plus tard... l'adolescence a changé tout cela. _

_Vers 14-15 ans je me suis rendu compte que toutes mes amies se pâmaient toutes d'admiration devant les chanteurs de rock à la mode, ou les acteurs de sitcoms et je me sentais toujours en décalage. Moi je n'avais d'yeux que pour Gillian qui était si belle et si intelligente, et j'attendais avec la même ferveur qu'on attend un matin de Noël, les moments ou je la croiserais au Lightman Group , ou les soirs ou elle et son mari viendraient dîner à la maison. _

_Je n'ai rien dis à personne et j'ai commencé à prétendre m'intéresser moi aussi à toutes ces icônes masculines en vogue, pensant que d'ici peu, mes amies gagneraient en maturité, nous replaçant ainsi sur la même longueur d'onde. Je me suis rendu compte qu'en prétendant être comme les autres, je pouvais me fondre incroyablement bien dans la masse, j'ai donc pratiqué de plus en plus cette technique, à l'école comme à la maison, et bizarrement personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien..._

_ Un soir alors que j'étais au Lycée, Gillian et son mari Alec sont venus manger à la maison. A cette époque mes parents étaient déjà séparés depuis un an et demi mais le mariage de Gillian semblait lui, battre son plein. Au moment du dessert alors que j'étais censée aider mon père à la cuisine je me suis penchée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir si Gillian avait l'air d'apprécier le fondant au chocolat que j'avais passé l'après midi à faire, secrètement pour elle. _

_A ce moment, j'ai vu qu'Alec l'embrassait avec effusion en lui caressant la cuisse par dessous sa jupe, probablement peu conscient d'être ainsi observé. J'ai ressentie pour la première fois la douleur... Je n'aurais pas su dire pourquoi au juste, la vue de ce couple marié et visiblement heureux me mettais dans un tel état, tout ce que je savais, c'était que pour une sombre raison, je détestais ce foutu Alec de toutes mes forces._

_Quelques semaines après cet incident, que je prenais grand soin de ne pas ressasser, les choses ont vraiment basculées pour moi. _

_C'était un après midi calme au Lightman Group, un après midi comme il y en avait tant. J'avais fini mes cours plus tôt et je conversais joyeusement avec des amis sur le web, lorsque Gillian est entrée dans le bureau de mon père pour m'informer de son retard. Comme elle avait peu de travail j'ai laissé tomber ce que je faisais et ont a commencé par discuter de tout et de rien, confortablement assises sur le sofa. _

_Je ne sais plus au jour d'aujourd'hui sur quoi portait notre conversation, mais je dont je me souviens très clairement c'est de l'envie qui m'a prise, aussi soudaine qu'intense, d'embrasser Gillian._

_Cela n'a duré qu'une seconde mais ça a eu l'effet d'une déflagration en moi. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qui ce passait. Par chance, Gillian n'a pas eu l'air de le réaliser car elle a continué son monologue en riant. J'ai vite trouvé une excuse pour rentrer et je me suis enfermée à double tour dans ma chambre jusqu'au soir. Cette nuit a été la plus longue de ma vie, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil en me torturant pour essayer de comprendre et d'analyser ce qui avait bien pu se passer en moi pour ressentir un pareil désir! Plusieurs semaine ce sont écoulées avant que j'arrête de lutter avec acharnement contre l'évidence qui m'envahissait: j'étais amoureuse de Gillian... c'était la catastrophe._

_Je n'en ai parlé à personne, pour ne pas changer, et j'ai difficilement commencé à encaisser le coup. J'ai d'abord soigneusement évité Gillian quelques temps, j'ai même, au comble du désespoir, tenter de la haïr, mais cela n'a pas marché non plus._

_Mon instinct de conservation m'a rapidement poussé à me reprendre si je ne voulais par que mon père ou une autre personne ne découvre ce que je venais moi même de réaliser. J'ai donc continué à faire ce que je savais le mieux faire: j'ai prétendu... _

_Si je ne pouvais pas lutter contre mes sentiments, je pouvais tout au moins m'adapter. Et cela a marché, au delà de toutes mes espérances. _

Emily commença à mener le débat sous les yeux attentifs des ses quatre camarades avant que l'un d'entre eux ne prenne sa suite.

Au bout de quelques minutes, et une fois le travail réparti, chacun se plongea dans un livre différent, relevant la tête de temps à autre, pour échanger une idée ou demander un conseil.

_ Je suis sûr que pas uns d'entre eux ne ce doute de quoi que ce soit, ni mes amis, ni ma famille, et encore moins Gillian. _

_Ils n'ont pas conscience d'être chacun à leur manière, une pièce de plus dans l'échiquier de mensonge qu'est ma vie. J'avance stratégiquement mes pions pour protéger ma reine, je prend garde au fou de la partie adverse pour éviter l'échec et mât... Rien n'est laissé au hasard, le moindre mouvement, la plus petite décision sert ma cause quotidienne qu'est Gillian. Chaque nouveau coup est une réussite mais la partie est loin d'être gagnée... _

_Voila à quoi j'en suis arrivée aux yeux de tous: la jeune et prometteuse Emily, bien dans ses baskets, menant une vie saine et équilibrée, entourée et aimée d'êtres chers, promise, de part sa passion pour les études, à une grande carrière..._

Une fois leur travail accomplit, les cinq camarades se saluèrent avant de ce quitter, visiblement satisfaits du résultat de leur exposé fraichement terminé.

Emily repartie seule en voiture vers l'appartement qu'elle louait non loin du campus.

_ Je me demande juste combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir faire perdurer cette illusion; et si toutefois le voile venait à ce déchirer, le sentirais-je?_


	4. Chapter 4

Le chapitre 4 arrive donc, comme prévu, avec un peu de retard... Et je crains qu'il en soit de même pour le prochain...

Je tiens une fois de plus à remercier Me, Cass06, Loveseriesforever, Chizuru300, Meloe-bkl, qui me laissent des commentaires souvent perplexes mais néanmoins très encourageants, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire ;)

**Chapter 4**

Le mercredi suivant arriva vite et Emily sentait monter en elle une douce chaleur à l'idée du repas du soir. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle n'avait pas passé un peu de temps en compagnie de Gillian en dehors des heures de travail, et mis à par leur échanges à visée professionnelle, les conversations plus personnelles avec cette dernière commençaient à lui manquer cruellement.

Emily arriva donc légèrement en avance ce soir là, encombrée d'une bouteille de Chardonnay, et d'un imposant plat de crumble aux fruits rouges qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire.

_Gillian adore ce crumble..._

Son père qui l'avait guetté par la fenêtre, s'empressa de venir lui prêter main forte.

- "Ma chérie qu'es ce que je t'ai dis au téléphone hier soir?" Gronda Cal.

- "N'apporte rien d'autre que ta délicieuse présence". Récita Emily sur un ton de première de la classe. "Mais papa je te ferais remarquer que ma délicieuse présence, comme tu le dis si bien, ne suffira malheureusement pas à combler nos estomacs à la fin du dîner". Pointa-t-elle avec justesse.

- "Je t'ai dis que je cuisinais non"? S'assura Cal.

- "C'est ce que tu as mentionné effectivement, ou si je me souviens bien tu as dis très exactement que tu préparais, et je cite: ' des parfaits à l'orange en cage d'amour'..." Clarifia la jeune fille.

- "Choix audacieux de ma part je te l'accorde, mais je vois toujours pas le problème". Fronça Cal perplexe.

- "Papa je reconnais tes nombreux talents sans les discuter, mais tu dois bien avouer qu'apprivoiser des fruits en cuisine est loin d'en être un... Tu te souviens de ta dernière tentative de tarte flambée à la banane et aux pistaches?" Questionna innocemment Emily.

- "Simple erreur de parcours"... Tempéra Cal de mauvaise foi. "Et j'apprécierai un peu plus de confiance de ta part. Après tout il faut vivre dangereusement ma fille, et es-ce qu'un dîner sans dessert est un crime aussi condamnable à tes yeux?"

- "A mes yeux non mais à ceux de Gillian... Un repas sans dessert pour elle ce n'est plus vivre dangereusement, c'est être carrément suicidaire!" Répliqua Emily, rappelant à son père l'amour inconditionnel que sa collègue portait aux aliments sucrés. Cal regarda sa fille en grimaçant.

- "On a bien fait, ta mère et moi, d'inclure 'l'option cérébrale' à ton code génétique lors de ta conception!".

- "Merci papa, je crois que je préfère oublier cette dérangeante remarque sur ma conception et imaginer à la place que tu viens de me faire un compliment!" Ironisa la jeune fille.

A la suite de cette brève joute verbale, père et fille s'affairèrent avec ardeur à la confection du repas que Cal avait déjà bien entamé. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, Emily devait reconnaitre que le parfum montant des subtiles arômes de canard à la mangue, avaient de quoi ouvrir l'appétit.

Comme c'était à prévoir, les 'parfaits à l'orange en cage d'amour' furent un cuisant fiasco et Emily ne pu retenir quelques petites hostilités bien cinglantes qui furent coupées par le retentissement de la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

- "Je vais ouvrir!" Lança la jeune fille déjà engagée dans le couloir.

- "Si c'est des kidnappeurs professionnels dis leur bien qu'il est hors de question que je paye la moindre rançon pour toi!" Cria Cal.

- "J'y manquerais pas!".

Emily ouvrit enfin la porte pour y découvrir une Gillian vêtue de façon plus décontractée qu'au travail, mais toujours avec autant de classe.

Emily autorisa un long frisson à lui parcourir l'échine à la vue de la jupe fendue et du léger décolleté en V qui se tenaient devant elle.

_Mon dieu aidez-moi... _

Dans un second temps, qui ne dura en réalité que quelques fractions de secondes, Emily nota le grand plat rectangulaire que Gillian tenait fermement contre elle.

- "Dessert?" Questionna la jeune fille d'un ton espiègle.

- "Je dirais plutôt 'plan B'." Clarifia Gillan. "C'est un fondant au chocolat car j'ai cru entendre ton père te mentionner hier au téléphone quelque chose à propos d'un plat avec des oranges..." Justifia-elle l'air septique.

Emily ne pu réprimer un petit rire.

- "Tu as bien fais crois moi, mais attend quelques minutes pour le lui faire remarquer, je pense que le sujet va être sensible encore quelques temps". Conseilla Emily en débarrassant Gillian avant de la guider vers la cuisine.

- "Compte sur moi" Murmura Gillian d'un air entendu en pénétrant sur les lieux du sinistre.

- "Bonsoir Cal... Mais quelle délicieuse odeur d'orange je respire!" Lança-t-elle douteusement à l'attention du cuisinier toujours bredouille, qui répondit par un unique grognement de frustration.

_La soirée s'annonce bien_... Songea Emily amusée.

La soirée continua effectivement dans l'ambiance bonne-enfant dans laquelle elle avait débuté. Les conversations étaient tantôt légères, tantôt sérieuses mais tournaient le plus souvent autour de deux pôles: les études d'Emily et la vie au Lightman Group.

Le Lightman Group qui s'apprêtait justement à fêter ses 10 ans, évènement très attendu, et ce, dans deux semaines à peine.

Si l'ampleur de la fête à venir émoustillait Gillian au possible, Cal quant à lui se plaignait déjà de devoir faire un discours remerciant 'tous les généreux donateurs hypocrites, soucieux de garder au secret leur liaisons ou leur petits détournements de fonds'...

- "Cal, tous nos donateurs ne nous versent pas des fonds uniquement pour se couvrir..." Rabâcha une Gillian lasse.

- "Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te dresse une liste?" Lança Cal d'un air de défi.

- "Non merci" Déclina sa collègue trop consciente de la voie dangereuse dans laquelle elle risquait de s'engager. Pour parer à cette discussion vaine, elle se leva pour commencer à débarrasser, aussitôt suivie par Emily.

- "Laissez cela! Protesta Cal. Je m'occupe de la vaisselle et pendant ce temps je vous laisse vous moquer à souhaits de mon dessert et planifier des spectacles de poneys et de caniches, dont seul vous deux avaient le secret pour célébrer les 10 ans de Lightman Group comme il se doit!"

- "Je crois que c'est ça façon sarcastique de nous laisser nous reposer, nous 'les invités', pendant qu'il s'occupe des tâches ménagères et du café." Rétorqua Emily très consciente de la proximité de son père.

- "Je suis tout à fait d'accord, et je trouve cela très touchant..." Enchaîna Gillian moqueuse.

- "Il est grand temps que je m'en aille moi!" Lâcha Cal faussement blasé alors que sa meilleure amie et sa fille s'installaient confortablement sur le canapé.

Un fois Cal dans la cuisine, hors de vue, Gillian s'étira de tout son long, les yeux fermés, avant de ce caler dans le fond du sofa en lâchant un soupir de satisfaction.

Emily sourit intérieurement à la vue du spectacle et s'autorisa à le contempler d'un peu plus près. Gillian avait l'air si détendue, laissant tomber le masque professionnel qu'elle prenait au travail...

_Elle n'est jamais plus belle que dans ces moments là... Lorsque l'on est seules, qu'elle baisse sa garde et qu'elle devient si naturelle, me donnant l'impression délicieuse d'être parfaitement à l'aise et en confiance._

Gillian ouvrit finalement les yeux et se retourna vers Emily.

- "Ton crumble était une véritable réussite et il à définitivement eu raison de moi... Je sens que je vais regretter de m'être resservie deux fois après la première part lorsque je devrais me choisir une nouvelle robe pour la soirée..." Se reprocha la jeune femme.

- "Ton fondant au chocolat se défendait plutôt bien de son côté. Et vois le bon côté des choses, tu pourras toujours te cacher derrière un poney." Suggéra Emily en imitant les mimiques de Cal.

Gillian sourit pour toute réponse et lui lança un des cousins.

- "Méfis-toi jeune fille, je crois que tu commences un peu trop à ressembler à ton père, je sens qu'il va falloir prendre des mesures radicales pour éviter cela!"

- "Je crois que c'est peine perdue, il a déjà envahit la moitié de mon code génétique". Fit remarquer Emily.

- "Plus sérieusement"... Reprit Gillan. "Il me faut vraiment une nouvelle robe pour la fête et je me disais que tu pourrais venir faire les magasins avec moi. Je ne sais pas si tu veux une nouvelle tenue, mais cela me ferais plaisir que l'on passe un moment rien que toutes les deux. On en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion ces derniers temps. Sauf si bien sûr tu as autre chose de mieux à faire cette semaine, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement..."

_Autre chose de mieux que toi?_

- "Au contraire j'avais aussi prévu de faire du shopping pour l'occasion". Mentit Emily qui avait déjà envoyé une de ses robes au pressing. "Faire les boutiques ensemble me paraît être un bon plan... Pourquoi pas mercredi, je termine les cours plus tôt. Cela te conviendrais?" Questionna la jeune fille en espérant que son ton ne paraitrait pas trop empressé.

- "L'un des avantages d'être le patron c'est de pouvoir s'octroyer des heures libres de temps à autre..." Sourit Gillian avec malice.

- "Même lorsque c'est dans le but d'aller courir les boutiques avec une simple stagiaire?" Taquina Emily. "On pourrait t'accuser de favoritisme".

- "Tu as raison, je n'y avais pas pensé". Répliqua Gillian d'un ton faussement inquiet. "On devrait emmener Heidi et Joe de la photocopieuse pour parer à ça!"

- "Je suis sur que Joe sera très élégant dans une robe bleue nuit..." Décréta Emily le moins sérieusement du monde. Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

- "J'ai encore du mal à réalise que cela va faire 10 ans que ton père et moi avons fondé le Lightman Group." Reprit Gillian nostalgique. "Une décennie... Elle m'a parut passer en un éclair."

- "Vous avez pourtant parcouru beaucoup de chemin, je vous revois, papa et toi, assis à la table de notre ancienne cuisine, en train d'échafauder des plans de financements et d'aménagements de locaux dont je ne comprenait rien à l'époque".

- "Oui je me souviens de cette période. Après la première année difficile les choses ont vite décollées, le groupe s'est agrandit, les clients sont arrivés de toutes part... Je revois encore la fête des cinq ans du groupe, peu après que l'on ai obtenu notre premier contrat dépassant les un millions de dollars..." Continua Gillian en se remémorant ces années plus ou moins difficiles.

"La fête des 5 ans avait vraiment était une réussite: l'ambiance, la décoration, les invités. J'étais encore mariée avec Alec à l'époque..." Le regard de Gillian se perdit un peu plus dans le vide alors que sa voix se faisait plus grave.

" Il y a cinq ans... Ma propre société prenait un bel envol, j'avais un mariage solide et heureux, ont venaient de décider de faire un bébé..." Gillian se tut un instant et Emily respecta son silence, se demandant néanmoins comment la conversation avait pu prendre pour Gillian, un tournant aussi pénible.

"Quand je pense à cette fête à venir, il m'arrive de me demander si j'avance vraiment. Alec vient de se remarier, il y a à peine deux mois... Bien sur j'aime mon travail, mais il y a des moments ou je me dis que ce n'est peut être pas suffisant, et que j'ai probablement raté quelque chose...". Gillian releva la tête vers Emily et sembla prendre conscience simultanément, du moment de faiblesse auquel elle venait de s'abandonner.

- "Oh ma chérie je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça." S'excusa-t-elle sincèrement.

- "Tu ne m'ennuies pas Gillian je t'assure." Promit Emily Je déteste juste que tu puisses penser de telles choses à ton sujet..." Répondit la jeune fille en prenant sur elle pour masquer son chagrin. "Es-ce que c'est parce qu'Alec te manque?"

- "Pas vraiment. L'idée d'Alec me manque parfois. Tu sais, le simple fait de savoir que quelque part quelqu'un pense à toi et a hâte de te retrouver... Même lorsque je savais qu'il me trompait, j'avais quand même cette sensation, et maintenant ça me manque un peu; Mais pas Alec non..."

_Si seulement tu te doutais que moi, je ne pense qu'à toi, tout le temps..._

- "Es-ce que tu es heureuse?" Demanda la jeune fille en craignant la réponse.

- "Oui". Assura Gillian soucieuse de se rattraper. "Oui bien sur. Je te l'ai dis j'aime ce que je fais. Aucune vie n'est parfaite mais je t'assure que j'aime la mienne. Et puis il y a ton père et toi... Vous avoir est une grande chance j'en suis très consciente." Gillian sourit avec sincérité en glissant une main dans les cheveux d'Emily. "Et voir la ravissante jeune femme que tu es en train de devenir, si brillante et pleine de vie... C'est un véritable bonheur." S'enthousiasma Gillian en se rapprocha un peu plus près d'Emily, comme pour savourer davantage ce moment de complicité.

_Que ma brillance et ma vie te sont dues toutes entières..._

- "Et j'ai tellement hâte de regarder toutes les portes s'ouvrir devant toi, ou de te voir tomber follement amoureuse... et crois moi ça arrive plus vite qu'on ne le crois". Promit la jeune femme.

_Que je suis déjà follement et déraisonnablement amoureuse, et que la seule porte que je voudrais voir s'ouvrir c'est celle de ton cœur._

- "Il paraît en effet". Atténua Emily avec une douleur contenue. " Quoiqu'il en soit, ou quoi que tu penses, moi je ne voudrais pas que tu sois différente, je te trouve parfaite comme ça..." Termina-t-elle tout bas.

_De toutes façon tu es à mille lieu de te douter de quoi que ce soit, alors qu'importe que j'avoue, moi aussi, un peu de ma faiblesse?_

Un ange passa et une expression de surprise émue traversa le visage de Gillian, qui s'apprêtait à répondre, au moment ou Cal fit son entrée dans le salon, en tenant un plateau de tasses emplies de café entre ses mains.

- "Ne me dites pas que j'interromps une autre de vos discussions dégoulinante sur les romans à l'eau de rose!" S'insurgea Cal vaguement conscient de l'ambiance pesante de la pièce.

- "Tu interromps une discussion très sérieuse de filles mais certainement pas sur les romans." Affirma Gillian d'un ton se voulant plus léger. "On parlait shopping...'' Finit-elle en lançant un petit regard à Emily, l'habituel petit regard qui signifiait que Cal n'avait pas à tout savoir. Regard auquel Emily répondit d'un signe de tête entendu.

- "Alors c'est presque pire que ce que je croyais" Marmonna Cal défait.

La soirée toucha finalement à sa fin et ce fut Gillian qui, visiblement à regret, quitta la maison non sans embrasser tour à tour Cal et Emily, les remerciant pour cet excellent moment et leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Après qu'Emily eut terminé de ranger la vaisselle sèche, elle rejoignit son père dans le salon et opta pour le fauteuil en face du sien.

- "Gillian a raison, c'était une soirée très agréable, et je dois avouer que j'avais presque oublié à quel point j'appréciais ça: Gillian, toi et moi... On devrait définitivement faire cela plus souvent." Songea Cal tout haut.

- "On ce voit presque tous les jours." Pointa la jeune fille.

- "C'est différent".

- "Je sais. La dernière fois que l'on a dîner tous ensemble remonte à si longtemps?" Questionna faussement Emily qui connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

_Il y a presque an, pour mes 22 ans. Gillian m'avait offert mon porte serviette en cuir, identique à celui qu'on lui avait offert lorsqu'elle avait eu son diplôme de psychologue, me précisant qu'il me porterait chance dans ma future et longue carrière..._

- "Oui il y a un bon moment, je ne serai pas dire combien de temps exactement, mais entre toi à la fac et mon emploi du temps chargé, on avait vraiment perdu l'habitude..." Se remémora péniblement Cal. Emily se contenta d'acquiescer.

- "Et parlant de fac, il faut que je rentre aussi, j'ai cours tôt demain". Ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

- "Tu pourrais dormir ici et partir plus tôt demain matin..." Tenta Cal.

- "Bien essayé papa, mais je crois que tu as eu ton quota de nostalgie pour aujourd'hui..." Emily passa sa veste et embrassa son père tendrement avant de récupérer son sac. "On ne se revoit pas avant mardi matin, alors passe un bon weekend, et ne laisse pas Gillian organiser la fête toute seule." Anticipa la jeune fille.

- "C'est promis..." Céda Cal. "Bonne nuit ma chérie et à mardi."

Sur ce, Emily quitta définitivement la maison et monta dans sa voiture en direction de son appartement.

_ Voilà. Encore une soirée passée haut la main, mais seigneur que l'habileté est épuisante. Je me sens vidée de toutes forces. _

_J'ai toujours un peu de mal, à la suite de moment comme ce soir, à savoir dans quel état je suis. Je me sens encore toute imprégnée de cette étrange, mais si douce chaleur à la pensée de la complicité, de plus en plus forte, que je partage avec Gillian. D'un autre côté, je sens mon cœur s'arracher à la pensée que je n'ai rien d'autre à attendre que ces instants volés où je la regarde à la dérobé, où je la laisse passer sa main dans mes cheveux sans qu'elle ai la moindre idée de la portée de son geste. _

_N'être rien d'autre pour elle que la fille de Cal, et ce pour toujours._

_On est si proches et en fin de compte si éloignées. Je me sens comblée en sa présence, et paradoxalement jamais aussi seule. _

_Chacuns de ces petits moments me font réaliser un peu plus cruellement chaque fois ce que je sais déjà pertinemment: que je n'aurai jamais Gillian..._

_J'ai décliné l'offre de mon père à rester dormir chez lui. J'ai besoin d'être seule chez moi car j'ai besoin de ne pas avoir à prétendre, de ne plus désespérément me retenir... De simplement m'allonger sur mon lit et de pleurer parce qu'il n'est rien d'autre que je puisse faire._

_La semaine prochaine, j'aiderai Heidi à décorer le hall du Lightman Group, j'enlèverai les remarques vexantes des papiers du discours de mon père et j'irai choisir une robe avec Gillian, parce que c'est comme cela que les choses doivent être, et que c'est pour le mieux..._

_La seule pensée qui me réconforte et qui m'aide à justifier la lourdeur de la tâche, c'est de savoir que jamais Gillian n'apprendra tout ça._


	5. Chapter 5

Une fois n'est pas coutume: un grand merci à Cass06 pour ses commentaires que j'adore et qui me font toujours beaucoup rire... Je dois t'avouer que malgré ce choix atypique de storyline, je suis vraiment une fan de Callian dans l'âme ;)

Merci également à toi Chizuru300, ton enthousiasme est très touchant et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop...

Bonne lecture à vous.

Chapter 5

La vie offre parfois des semaines difficiles, voire atroces, on ne sait pas pourquoi, c'est tout simplement comme cela.

D'ailleurs, de tous les mauvais enchaînements de circonstances possibles qui soient, Emily devait reconnaitre que ceux dont elle était victime depuis le dernier dîner de chez son père, auraient pu prétendre concourir pour le podium.

Suite à la rupture difficile entre son binôme de psychologie clinique et son petit copain, elle avait été dans l'obligation de devoir rendre seule, le travail de deux personnes à tout juste trois jours de la deadline.

Le professeur Gladwell lui avait demandé de reprendre l'intégralité de son projet de recherche de façon à pouvoir le présenter, et ce, au pied levé, à l'assemblée des enseignants-chercheurs et doctorants de son département.

Et pour couronner le tout, la date de soutenance de son exposé de groupe en psychologie sociale était tombée cette semaine.

En bref Emily avait dû abattre, en huit jour, une quantité de travail indescente qui lui aurait en temps normal, prit près trois à quatre bonnes semaines.

Elle n'avait, par conséquent, pas pu revoir son amie Charlotte, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs, tant elle était occupée et elle avait même annulé une offre à dîner de sa mère.

Elle avait du renoncer à ses deux jours de stages hebdomadaire au Lightman Group et à la plus grande moitié de ses nuits pour pouvoir boucler péniblement son supplice.

Le pire c'est qu'elle avait eu à renoncer, non sans une rage contenue, à la séance shopping d'avec Gillian à laquelle elle tenait tant, et dont l'idée était vraiment la seule chose lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur. Même si cette dernière s'était montrer très compréhensive et compatissante, Emily ne pouvait réprimer la sensation d'échec qu'elle ressentait à la seule pensée d'avoir faillit de la sorte auprès de Gillian.

Ce fut donc littéralement sur les genoux qu'Emily vit arriver la journée du vendredi, qui continua sur cette sombre lancée par une discussion des plus tendues avec son père quant à l'heure de son arrivée, un peu plus tardive que prévu, à la fête.

Emily se demanda seulement si elle verrait le bout de cette foutue semaine car si toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, elle en venait à se questionner sérieusement au sujet des mauvaises.

La journée se passa dans une lenteur tortueuse, dont l'élèvement le plus agréable fut un détour par le pressing pour récupérer sa robe si elle ne voulait pas arriver nue ou en guenille à la soirée!

Il ne fallut pas moins de deux couches de fond de teint pour masquer ses longues cernes noires, et d'une bataille de près de 40 minutes avec son fer à friser, pour qu'Emily Lightman ai l'air présentable dans sa robe en satin turquoise.

Finalement arrivée dans le hall du Lightman Group, merveilleusement décoré pour l'occasion, par les bons gouts de Gillian à ne pas en douter, Emily eu l'impression d'avoir enfin traversé le pire... Elle se trompait lourdement.

La robe en satin "bleu des mers du Sud", à en croire l'étiquette, eu un effet des plus remarquable sur le gente masculine.

Bien qu'à l'habitué, Emily était très conscience d'attirer le regard intéressé du sexe opposé, ce soir c'était réellement un festival, qui la mettait bien entendu des plus mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, étant la fille d'un boss dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, peu des garçons la scrutant de la tête aux pieds n'osaient cependant l'aborder, craignant trop les retombées que tant d'audace pourrait avoir sur leur avenir au sein du groupe.

_Il faut croire que j'ai de la chance dans mon malheur._ Songea Emily pleine d'ironie.

Malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui flottait au dessus de la tête du moins de ses prétendants, le jeune Andrew Sparkles, plus intrépide ou plus inconscient que les autres, tentait régulièrement sa chance et ce soir ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Andrew était un des trois stagiaires en 'analyse auditive des émotions' que son père et Eli avaient récemment engagé dans le cadre de la mise en pratique d'un nouveau programme de recherche. Et si Emily lui avait tapé dans l'oeil, il le lui faisait bien comprendre et la jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver ses tentatives d'avances, de moins en moins implicites.

Emily se retrouvait donc embarquée une fois de plus contre son gré dans une interminable conversation avec Andrew, qu'elle avait le plus de difficulté à suivre, car malgré l'intelligence du jeune homme et ses explications plus que claires sur les variances méga hertziques, Emily était épuisée et la seule pensée consciente capable d'atteindre son cerveau en ce moment, était qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pu apercevoir Gillian.

Il ne lui fallu pas moins de 40 minutes d'attentes supplémentaires, ponctuées des pénibles conversations, dont de plates excuses de son père quand à ses réflexions sur son retard, pour finalement apercevoir l'objet de son affection à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Gillian avait opté pour un longue robe verte émeraude, avec des escarpins assortis. Le tissu, surement de la soie, était fendu à mis cuisses, révélant une partie de ses longues et jolies jambes, mais semblait cependant être suffisamment étudié pour laisser assez place à l'imagination.

Le dos de la robe était légèrement échancré, se ramifiant en de fines bretelles, et le décolleté évasé parler pour sa propriétaire. La robe était bien entendu accompagnée d'une étoffe, élégamment ajustée autour des bras de Gillian.

La jeune femme avait ondulé ses cheveux, les laissant ainsi lâchés et retombant à hauteur de ses épaules. Pour couronner le tout, un exquis maquillage venait compléter le tableau.

Gillian était littéralement à tomber à la renverse, et à cette vue onirique, Emily eu presque mal au ventre tant elle la trouva belle.

_J'affronterais de pires semaines que celle-ci si elles se terminaient toutes de la sorte..._

Emily resta quelques secondes de plus perdue dans sa contemplation, jusqu'au moment ou celle-ci se retourna vers elle et nota enfin sa présence.

Gillian sembla congédier poliment son interlocuteur avant de s'avancer vers Emily, ignorant probablement d'avoir été l'objet de sa plus profonde attention à peine quelques secondes auparavant.

Emily sentit sa gorge se serrer au fur et à mesure que sa merveille s'approchait d'elle et elle pria intérieurement pour que ses cordes vocales ne lui fassent pas défaut au moment ou elle devrait s'adresser à la jeune femme.

Gillian arriva finalement à sa hauteur et se pencha vers Emily pour l'embrasser affectueusement sur la joue.

Emily aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter le temps au moment ou le parfum enivrant de Gillian pénétra son système nerveux, avant de déclencher un potentiel d'action se répercutant sur l'ensemble de ses synapses.

_Ce parfum... Je suis folle de son odeur. _Emily eu une brève pensée pour la petite fiole du même liquide qu'elle gardait secrètement au fond de son sac à main, et pour tous ces moments de réconfort et de bonheur, qu'ouvrir le précieux capuchon lui procurait_. _

- "Bonjour toi". Commença la psychologue d'un air visiblement satisfait. "Je me demandais si tu allais pouvoir venir finalement".

- "Je n'aurais pas manqué ça, tout est si... splendide, que je n'en crois pas mes yeux". Déglutie Emily en songeant avec plaisir qu'elle était bien la seule à saisir le double sens de sa phrase. "Gillian pour l'autre jour, je tiens encore une fois à te présenter des excuses, j'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir venir." Se repentie la jeune fille du plus sincèrement qu'elle le pu.

- "Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je me souviens parfaitement de la fac, je sais à quel point le boulot peut vous submerger par moment." La réconforta Gillian.

- "T'as robe est ravissante." La complimenta Emily faiblement.

_Il m'a fallu prendre et garder l'habitude de complimenter Gillian sur ses tenues, plutôt qu'elle directement. _

_Il me faut également toujours atténuer mes qualificatifs comme "ravissante" à la place de "superbe"... _

_Ce sont tous ces petits détails, qui au file du temps, jette un trouble s'ils ne sont pas pesés avec attention._

- "Merci." Sourit Gillian ravie. "La tienne est très belle aussi, tu vas faire arrêter les cœurs de la moitié de garçon présents, si ce n'est pas déjà fait!" La taquina la jeune femme.

Ce genre de commentaire avait le don de donner à Emily l'envie qu'un piano ne lui tombe dessus, elle se contenta donc de sourire en ayant l'air touchée.

Au même instant, Cal s'avança sur l'estrade de fortune, dressé pour l'occasion au milieu du hall, et d'un petit geste de la main, il tapota le micro, signe

que l'inévitable discours allait finalement avoir lieu.

Gillian et Emily se retournèrent alors simultanément vers la scène, mi-anxieuses, mi-amusés à l'idée d'entendre le fruit du dur labeur qui avait tant peiné le futur orateur.

- "Avant de commencer ce discours, que vous pensez déjà assommant j'en suis sur, je tiens à vous remercier tous de votre présence ce soir." Cal ajusta son inhabituelle cravate qui semblait lui causer bien du soucis. "Contrairement à la coutume je serais bref. Comme vous le savez surement, il y a de cela dix ans, le docteur Foster et moi même, avons eu l'idée de monter une entreprise qui offrirait à nos clients la possibilité de voir mis à leur services, les nombreux travaux des psychologues et des chercheurs ayant un intérêt pour le décryptage des émotions faciales. Débusquer le mensonge et faire éclater la vérité était notre but et c'est dans ma cuisine que le Lightman Group a vu le jour, et il y a de cela dix ans, nous étions tous très loin d'imaginer le succès et l'expansion d'un tel pari. C'est ce challenge relevé, il y a aujourd'hui une décennie, qui nous réunis tous ce soir.

Pour cela je tiens à remercier tous nos généreux donateurs qui ont cru en cette entreprise, ainsi que nos nombreux investisseurs et actionnaires.

Un grand merci également à chaque membres du personnel, dont l'efficacité fait de cet endroit plus qu'un simple lieu de travail, une grande famille. Merci à vous tous.

Une première vague d'applaudissements, que l'on pouvait facilement qualifier de sincère, se fit entendre. Emily et Gillian se détendirent un peu au vu du sérieux inattendu de Cal; ce dernier remercia l'assistance d'un léger signe de tête avant de reprendre.

- " Je voulais également ce soir, remercier tout particulièrement la personne sans qui, mon envie de fonder cette entreprise n'aurait jamais eu l'audace d'un tel accomplissement: le docteur Gillian Foster." A cet instant le regard de Cal se dirigea vers son associée et meilleure amie, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un tel honneur ce soir.

" Sans ta patience, ton calme, ton incroyable sens des affaires et ta foi inébranlable en moi, aucun d'entre nous ne serait là ce soir. Tu as cru en ce groupe quand il m'arrivait de perdre tout espoir, tu m'as tenu à bout de bras à tellement de niveaux..." La voix de Cal se fit plus ténue alors que Gillian, émue aux larmes, glissa sa main dans celle d'Emily, l'étreignant avec tant d'émotions que la jeune fille en eu la gorge serrée. "Je ne pourrais jamais assez t'exprimer toute ma gratitude." Les deux amis échangèrent un de leurs sourires complice dont ils avaient l'habitude.

"Merci de votre attention et excellente soirée à tous". Acheva finalement Cal à l'attention de l'assemblée.

Les applaudissement de l'assistance se firent plus acclamant encore alors que la première fois alors que Cal descendait l'estrade pour venir enlacer tour à tour, sa meilleure amie et sa fille. Gillian ne manqua pas de réprimander Cal pour l'avoir presque fait pleurer devant tous leurs employés, et Emily quant à elle, félicita sincèrement son père pour la qualité de son discours et la justesse de ses paroles.

Les deux dirigeants du Lightman Group se firent rapidement héler à nouveaux chacun de leur côté, laissant ainsi Emily à nouveau seule.

La jeune fille profita de ces quelques instants de répit pour se consacrer à une petite séance de réflexion sur la soirée qui était en train de ce dérouler devant ses yeux.

Elle se repassa mentalement la fin du discours de son père, chaque mots concernant Gillian n'avait été que pure vérité, et la façon dont il lui avait fait parvenir son sentiment était des plus touchante. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette once de jalousie, tant de fois éprouvée, envers son père.

Ce dernier vivait bien entendu, sans ce rendre compte de l'extrême chance qu'il avait à vivre avec la proximité quotidienne de Gillian.

Il était souvent arrivait à Emily, non sans une extraordinaire terreur, de penser à la possibilité d'une histoire d'amour entre son père et Gillian.

Après tout, beaucoup d'éléments indiquaient que ces deux là tenaient énormément l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient ensemble une complicité évidente, et tout observateur extérieur se serait probablement trompé quant à la nature de leur relation... Un tournant sentimental paraissait être la suite logique de cette amitié particulière.

Cette idée avait fait frémir Emily toute son adolescence durant, et elle avait souvent provoqué son père sur le sujet, même si ce dernier c'était à chaque fois défilé en lui rappelant leur statut amical et professionnel, elle avait très souvent eu d'horribles doutes, et à plus d'une reprise Cal avait dû subir des disputes dont il ignorait en réalité l'objet, mettant ses petites vendettas sur le compte de l'adolescence.

Au fils des années Emily s'était détendue de ce côté là, et les relations avec son père étaient redevenues parfaitement harmonieuses car elle comprenait à présent que malgré un très profond attachement et une loyauté sans pareil, ni son père, ni Gillian n'aurait envisager l'avenir de leur relation sous un autre jour que celui de l'amitié.

Pour cette raison, et sachant ce qu'elle savait, Emily se trouvait parfois ridicule d'éprouver ces petits piques de jalousie envers son père, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Après tout, elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de clamer en public son adoration pour Gillian et quand le moindre de ses faits et gestes était sous contrôle, son père lui, pouvait se laisser aller à de grandes démonstrations d'affection envers celle qu'elle adorait secrètement depuis toujours.

Pour pallier à cette trop bien connue et désagréable sensation, Emily pivota sur elle même dans l'espoir que son regard accrocherait Gillian, l'autorisant ainsi à se noyer dans une contemplation réconfortante.

Lorsque cela fut accompli, elle prit conscience que son amoureuse n'était pas seule mais qu'elle semblait plongée dans une conversation des plus animée avec Scott Backer, un ancien juge d'instruction reconvertit depuis la mort de son père, en patron d'une très puissante société dont il avait hérité.

Cet homme séduisant était également l'un des principaux investisseurs du Lightman Group, et avait, selon des bruits de couloir, jeté son dévolu sur Gillian, même si Emily n'avait jamais été en mesure de le constater de ses propres yeux.

Emily les observa tous les deux avec attention. Scott Backer semblait se tenir bien plus près de Gillian que l'aurait exigé la bienséance, et murmurait à son oreille des mots inaudibles pour Emily, mais qui firent cepandant rire la psychologue aux éclats.

Même si la distance aurait empêché la jeune fille d'entendre effectivement son rire, elle eu cependant l'impression d'un écho en elle.

Gillian s'amusait énormément à ne pas en douter, et Emily n'aurait su dire si cette constatation l'emplissait de joie ou lui déchirait un peu plus le cœur...

_" Bien sur j'aime mon travail, mais il y a des moments ou je me dis que ce n'est peut être pas suffisant, et que j'ai probablement raté quelque chose..."_ La phrase prononcée par Gillian à peine quelques jours auparavant, lui revint alors en mémoire, ne laissant plus aucuns doutes quand à la nature du vide que la jeune femme semblait ressentir.

Le couple, légèrement en retrait, paraissait détaché de tous autres petits groupes de discussions, préférant l'intimité d'une conversation à deux.

Emily sentit la nausée lui montée subitement au nez lorsqu'un dernier coup d'œil lui fit apercevoir la main de Scott Backer se frayer, lentement mais surement, un chemin le long de la colonne vertébrale de Gillian avant de se poser au creux de ses reins. Le bellâtre souriait à présent d'un air ridicule en dévorant sa belle du regard.

S'en fut trop pour Emily...

La traversée du grand hall du Lightman Group lui parue presque interminable. Presque... Elle fini par atteindre le bureau de son père et s'y engouffra en refermant discrètement, mais avec rapidité, la porte derrière elle.

Elle appuya alors son dos contre celle-ci, et ferma les yeux pour prendre de grandes inspirations.

_Courage Lightman, c'est un moment pénible comme tu en as connu des centaines d'autres. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un foutu moment pénible! _

_Tu as eu une dure journée, tu as eu une dure semaine, mais ça va passer. _

_Inspire, expire. Ne craque pas et reprend toi au plus vite._

L'image de la main de Scott Backer descendant lentement le dos de Gillian lui revient en mémoire, et Emily sentit la douleur s'abattre sur elle comme la misère sur le monde.

S'en était beaucoup pour une seule soirée: après cette semaine plus qu'épouvante, le discours de son père et cerise sur le gâteau ce foutue Scott Backer! La douleur l'oppressa soudain et elle n'eut pas la force de la retenir, l'espace d'une seconde elle laissa cette douleur l'envahir toute entière...

Juste une toute petite seconde d'égarement.

Puis, en bon soldat surentraîné qu'elle était, elle sentit qu'elle affichait à nouveau un masque serein et enjoué, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'elle s'autorisa à réouvrit les yeux, satisfaite d'elle même.

- "Emily?" Une voix au timbre inquiet s'éleva par delà le silence de la pièce. Emily se retourna vers le son pour apercevoir Ria, debout devant la bibliothèque, un CD-Rom à la main.

_Oh mon dieu, ne panique pas... Elle n'a rien pu voir._

- "Ria?" Lança Emily avec une nonchalance étudiée. "Ne me dis pas que mon père te fait travailler si tard?"

- "Je récupérais juste un CD pour Eli..." Répondit-elle évasive. "Emily es-ce que tout va bien?" Demanda la jeune femme bien plus sérieuse à présent.

_Ne rentre pas dans les détails, sois brève et simple, elle se laissera convaincre..._

- "Oui bien sur." Assura Emily avec aplomb. "C'est simplement que tout ce bruit..." Elle fit un petit geste de la main, l'air lasse. "J'ai simplement voulu m'isoler une seconde".

- "Tu as eu l'air si..." Ria ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas vraiment mettre en mot ce à quoi elle venait d'assister, espérant qu'Emily lui donnerait elle même plus de détails. Elle la scruta avec insistance.

_Elle flairera la peur, maîtrise toi!_

- "Je dois t'avouer que les mondanités de ce genre sont plutôt un supplice. J'ai de qui tenir je crois". Emily émit un petit rire léger. "Je me sentirai mieux dans une seconde". Assura-t-elle à présent.

Ria la scruta encore quelques instants, l'air perplexe, avant de capituler.

- "Je l'espère aussi..." Affirma la jeune femme. "Bon je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller, Eli va finir par ce demander où j'ai bien pu passer."

Ria passa finalement devant sa cadette et retourna dans la pièce maîtresse de la réception, non sans un dernier sourire à Emily.

_Tu as bien réagi, maintenant continu, Ria va probablement être sur ses gardes un petit moment. Quelle idiote je fais, j'aurais du opter pour les toilettes!_

Emily sortit à son tour pour regagner la réception, bien trop consciente de devoir à présent évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts qu'aller lui causer ses quelques secondes de laisser aller.

_Prend du champagne, l'alcool t'aide à te détendre. Ai l'air naturel sans cependant en faire trop._

Emily attrapa à la volée une coupe de champagne qui passait près d'elle, perchée sur un plateau, et en descendit deux bonnes gorgées d'une seule traite.

_Vive le courage liquide!_

Emily se replongea de plein pied dans la fête, avec tant d'ardeur qu'elle manqua de se faire croire à elle même qu'elle s'y amusait effectivement.

Elle mit un point d'honneur à écouter les ennuyeuses conversations des donateurs, acceptant de bonne grâce les multiples compliments sur sa tenue, sur sa coiffure et autres bagatelles qui lui importait bien peu.

Elle discuta même avec ce très cher Andrew Sparkles à deux reprises, avant qu'Eli ne la tire d'affaire, sans le savoir, pour lui présenter sa conquête d'un soir, probablement destinée à l'unique but de faire enrager la jolie Ria.

_Si seulement je pouvais faire ça moi aussi!_

Ce ne fut qu'au terme de près de deux heures de cette petite comédie, qu'Emily commença à ce détendre un peu, et à ce dire qu'à présent Ria l'avait probablement oublié, ou était trop occupée à préparer sa revanche sur Eli pour se préoccuper d'elle.

Alors qu'elle se tenait près du buffet, un petit four au saumon à la main, Emily se dit qu'elle pouvait à présent tenter le moment de vérité...

Elle ne chercha pas Ria du regard, sa vision périphérique lui indiquant clairement que cette dernière se tenait dans l'escalier, en compagnie d'Heidi, juste à sa gauche.

Elle prit une légère inspiration et se retourna lentement, subtilement.

Lorsque sa position ne fut plus douteuse, elle leva doucement les yeux sur Ria.

Elle rencontra le regard de son ainée très rapidement, signe que cette dernière avait calculée sa présence. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle constata que ceux de Ria étaient toujours empreints de suspicion. Emily tenta un sourire que Ria lui rendu, l'air presque imperceptiblement pincé, et Emily comprit...

Elle comprit que Ria savait que quelque chose clochait chez elle.

L'expression de cette douleur insoutenable qu'elle avait ressentie sans pouvoir la retenir, s'était affichée sur son visage il y avait de cela moins de deux heures et Ria ne l'avait pas manquer.

_Oh mon dieu mais qu'es ce que je vais faire?_

_Bon sang Lightman comment à tu pus être aussi stupide? _

_Tu sais mieux que cela d'habitude!_

_C'est pas possible! Je la déteste... je me déteste!_

_Si seulement je pouvais me contenter de disparaitre..._

Maintenant que Ria savait, Emily avait conscience qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas. Il était inconcevable que la jeune femme ne laisse passer une telle bourde, elle était comme un traquer sur une piste, et rien ne l'excitée plus que la potentielle découverte d'une vérité cachée.

Jusqu'où irait-elle pour percer le secret? Se contenterait-elle de la questionner sans relâche, ou pousserait-elle le vis jusqu'à en parler à son père?

Et si c'était le cas, qui croirait-il: le plus brillant détecteur de mensonge qu'il ai jamais engagé, ou sa propre chaire?

Elle savait qu'elle avait l'avantage en étant sa fille, mais cela serait-il suffisant pour couper court à tous soupçons?

A présent Emily avait conscience d'être face au plus grand challenge qu'elle n'ai jamais eu à affronter: naturelle du mensonge contre naturelle de la vérité.

Elle n'était plus seule sur son terrain de jeu, et la donne venait tout juste de changer.

Au terme de la partie, ce serait le salut ou la perte. Il n'y aurait aucune autre alternative...


	6. Chapter 6

Pour ne pas changer: merci à ceux (ou plutôt celles) qui me font le plaisir de me faire savoir ce qu'ils pensent de cette histoire.

Chapter 6

La traque au secret débuta sur les chapeaux de roues dès le lundi suivant.

Emily avait penser, à tord, que Ria laisserait passer un peu de temps avant de s'engager dans la bataille... Il n'en fut rien.

Dès qu'elle eu passé la porte du bureau d'Eli ce lundi matin au Lightman Group, Le jeune homme lui annonça, sans le savoir, le début des hostilités:

- "Aujourd'hui est ton jour de chance Em, je suis coincé ici pour boucler des dossiers en retard que Gillian me réclame à corps et à cris depuis des jours, alors Ria a pensé que ce serait l'opportunité pour toi d'aller un peu sur le terrain, idée que j'ai complètement approuvé". Déclara le jeune homme d'un ton fier et un peu trop paternaliste au gout d'Emily. "Donc tu me remplaces pour la matinée et tu vas avoir l'honneur de prendre la suite de l'affaire Pearson et Goring!" Termina Eli comme ont annonçait le grand gagnant des Emmy's Awards. "Alors heureuse?"

- "Très!" Mentit Emily qui aurait probablement rit aux larmes au vu de la situation, si son déroulement ne s'annoncer pas aussi apocalyptique.

" Et concrètement je fais quoi?"

- " Oh ne t'en fait pas, rien de bien compliqué!" La rassura Eli qui se méprenait lourdement quant à l'anxiété de son interlocutrice. "Ria va s'occuper de deux ou trois interrogatoires des derniers banquiers figurants sur la liste des suspects potentiels et toi tu observes, tu prends des notes, si une question te viens tu la poses et pour boucler le tout, tu rends un co-rapport à Ria en fin de journée... Bref c'est pas sorcier!" S'enflamma le jeune homme avant de redescendre comme un soufflet.

" Enfin je ne veux pas dire par là que notre travail n'est pas sorcier, il est même utile et complexe et subtil... "S'enfonça-t-il.

Emily sourit, compatissante. "Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais pas à Ria que tu as insinué qu'elle n'était qu'une tire au flan." Le taquina la jeune fille.

"Merci... Je suppose." Répliqua Eli à demi soulagé. "Bref, Ria t'attend de pied ferme dans le hall, vous partez immédiatement. Et encore une fois ne t'en fais pas... C'est ton premier travail sur le terrain mais Ria est vraiment un craque pour débusquer les menteurs, alors observe et prend en de la graine.". Conseilla-t-il.

" Je n'y manquerais pas." Promit Emily plus que jamais sincère, avant de partir pour rejoindre sa 'partenaire' pour la matinée.

_Toutes mes félicitations Ria, tu commences très fort! Au moins je ne peux pas te reprocher de me prendre en traitre! _

Emily atteint le hall ou Ria l'attendait effectivement de pied ferme.

- " Alors, es ce que tu es prête?" Questionna la jeune femme avec tous les sous entendus que cela impliquait.

- "On va le savoir très vite." Répondit sobrement Emily en emboitant le pas de son ainée.

La matinée s'écoula, suivie de la journée, de celle d'après, et ce fut finalement une semaine entière qui passa d'une lenteur monstrueuse. Au terme de ces quelques jour Emily se sentit plus vidée que jamais...

Ria était douée, extrêmement douée, et la guerre des nerfs dans laquelle elles avaient plongé toutes les deux semblait ne pas connaitre de limites.

Ria savait qu'Emily cachait quelque chose, Emily savait que Ria savait et Ria savait qu'Emily savait qu'elle savait... En bref, tout se déroulait dans un silence tacite, mais les coups n'en étaient pas moins redoutables.

Emily avait du redoubler d'efforts pour ne rien laisser paraitre de sa souffrance et de son anxiété, et de son côté, l'ennemi avait mit les bouchés doubles en ce qui concernait les questions ambiguës, l'observation quasi constante, l'analyse de la moindre de ses micro-expressions...

Emily avait connu, cette semaine durant, des moments des plus périlleux, le pire ayant été le déjeuner du mercredi midi en compagnie de Ria et de Gillian à la cafétéria du Lightman Group. Elle n'avait jamais tant prié pour qu'un moment en la présence de Gillian ne se termine au plus vite.

Ria l'observant discrètement par dessus son sandwich alors que Gillian monologuait joyeusement sur la réussite de la fête du groupe quelques jours auparavant, avait été un moment de pression comme Emily en avait rarement connu.

Ria connaissait son avantage certain: elle pouvait pousser sa cadette à bout sans risquer de la voir aller ce plaindre à qui que ce soit, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons. A l'heure actuelle des choses, Emily avait fait de son mieux pour limiter la casse, mais sait-on jamais, avec l'imagination redoutable de Ria, et sa vive intelligence, comment savoir exactement ce que la jeune femme avait bien pu comprendre? A quel point était elle proche de la vérité?

Emily tremblait rien que d'y penser mais une chose était sur: la bataille ne concernait toujours qu'elles deux, pour le moment, et c'était bien le seul constat capable de l'apaiser à l'arrivée de ce weekend bienvenu.

Grâce au peu de travail personnel qu'elle avait en ce moment, Emily décida qu'un petit changement de décor ne lui ferait pas de mal, et décida par conséquent de passer ce weekend en compagnie de sa mère.

Bien loin des préoccupations du Lightman Group, de la dangereuse présence de Gillian et des suspicions quasi constantes de Ria, retrouver la maison maternel apparaissait comme la bouffée d'air frais dont Emily avait besoin.

Zoé se réjouit tant à l'appel de sa fille, et à l'idée de sa venue, qu'Emily dû s'avouer à elle même, un peu honteuse, qu'elle avait un peu négligé sa mère ses derniers temps.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce weekend serait le leur!

Emily arriva donc le samedi matin pour un petit déjeuné en bonne et du forme, avant que Zoé et elle n'attaque le programme convenue par téléphone la veille: visite et déjeuner chez ses grands parents maternels, suivit d'une après midi et d'une soirée télévision et glaces.

- "C'est tellement génial de pouvoir faire ça!" Reconnu Zoé le samedi soir venu, en enfournant une énième cuillerée de glace à la pistache dont l'aspect dégoutait Emily.

- "La glace, la télé ou juste nous deux?" Questionna la jeune fille douteuse, en zappant pour décidé du programme télévisuel du soir.

- " Ben les trois!" Avoua Zoé sans honte. " Avec ton père qui t'accapare d'un côté, tes cours de l'autre, sans compter tes amis, je finissais par croire que tu avais oublié que je t'avais porté pendant neuf mois, avant d'endurer 13 longues heures d'accouchement!"

- " Même si je ne garde aucun souvenir de l'accouchement en question, tu me l'as assez rabâcher pour enraciner en moi le sentiment de t'être éternellement redevable!" Rétorqua Emily à demi moqueuse.

- "Mais j'espère bien! Aller trêve de plaisanterie tu nous as dégoté quelque chose?" Questionna Zoé les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

- " Thelma et Louise?" Proposa Emily.

- "On l'a déjà vu deux fois!" Refusa Zoé.

- " Pearl Harbor?"

- " Trop fatiguant!"

- " Maman on est assises devant un écran plat géant en mangeant des glaces, y'a rien de fatiguant là dedans!" Nota Emily.

- " Trop fatiguant!" Maintenu Zoé buté.

- " Les ailes de l'enfer?" Tenta Emily par pure provocation.

- " Non mais tu te moques de moi!" Exulta la voix maternelle.

- " Coup de foudre à Notthing Hill?"

- " Vendu!" Accepta finalement le difficile public.

- " Bien je ne vais pas risquer de te repréciser qu'on l'a déjà vu vingt fois au moins..." Ironisa Emily.

- " J'adore Hugh Grant..." Lâcha Zoé rêveuse.

- " Dis plutôt que tu as un truc pour tout les anglais..." Taquina Emily très consciente de l'agacement de sa mère à ce genre de petites allusions.

- " Très drôle" La félicita Zoé. " Et en parlant d'anglais, comment va ton cher père? Il met toujours le monde à feu et à sang? Il ne te fais pas travailler trop dur?"

- " Mon instinct de très futur psychologue perçoit comme une rancœur encore mal refoulé à l'idée que je ne devienne pas une brillante avocate..." Évita Emily d'un ton évasif.

- " Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je trouverais bien un prétexte pour te garder à jamais sous mon emprise". La chercha gentiment Zoé. "Et puis tu ne réponds pas à ma question".

- " Non il ne me fais pas travailler trop dur..." Lâcha Emily plus lasse qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- " Alors dans ce cas qu'es ce qu'il se passe mon bébé, je te sens pas en très grande forme?"

Emily se perdit dans l'air concerné de sa mère et fut prise d'un folle envie de se blottir dans ses bras comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite.

Elle savait également qu'elle était bien moins en danger avec elle qu'elle ne l'était avec son père, et céda à la douce tentation d'un peu de franchise.

Et la franchise était vraiment un luxe qu'Emily ne pouvait que trop peu se permettre.

- " Tu as raison je suis pas trop dans mon assiette". Avoua la jeune fille.

" Je suis un peu stressée entre le boulot et la fac, j'ai parfois l'impression que je n'arriverais pas à faire tout ce que l'on semble attendre de moi, et c'est une grosse pression, je me sens surveiller en permanence comme si l'on attendait le faux que je m'apprête à faire."

- " Ce n'est quand même pas ton père qui te surveille?" Douta sérieusement Zoé.

- " Nan maman c'est le "on" hypothétique..." Précisa Emily.

_Un "on" hypothétique prénommé Ria, mais je ne vais pas entrer dans de tels détails... De même que pour la véritable raison sur la nature de mon stress. _

_Je me sens si seule parfois, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire tout ça maman..._

Zoé ne résista pas longtemps à l'appel de la pulsion maternel et attira sa fille contre elle.

- " Ma chérie, je sais que la pression à l'Université peut être très lourde, et qu'en étant la fille du patron du Lightman Group, les attentes sont déraisonnablement plus hautes que celles de n'importe quel stagiaire, mais tu ne dois surtout pas perdre de vue que c'est toi, et toi seule, l'unique personne que tu dois contenter. Si tu sens que les choses s'apprêtent à déborder, je t'en pris ma puce pense à toi en premier... Il n'est pas forcément mauvais d'être un peu égoïste par moment".

- " Tu crois vraiment?" Questionna Emily en imaginant l'éventualité d'appliquer un tel conseil à sa situation actuelle.

- " J'en suis sur." Confirma Zoé en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. " La seule crainte que j'ai souvent eu à ton sujet, c'est que tu ne t'oublies."

- " Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça avant." Constata Emily.

- " Je sais." Confessa Zoé. "Il faut croire que cette fois me parait plus appropriée que les autres".

- " Merci." Répondit simplement Emily en laissant sa tête reposer sur les genoux de sa mère.

- " De rien." Murmura Zoé en regardant sa fille avec tendresse.

La voix de Hugh Grant remplaça la conversation, et mère et fille savourèrent en silence ses quelques moments de complicité perdus.

Malheureusement, ses deux jours de tranquillité loin de sa Némésis furent d'une cruelle breveté pour Emily, et une autre semaine s'annonçait déjà.

La jeune fille se sentit fatiguée alors même que le réveil sonna ce lundi matin, et c'est avec une peur muette au ventre qu'elle arriva au Lightman Group.

Par chance, le dieu des débuts de semaine devait être de son côté aujourd'hui, car une fois passé la porte du bureau de son père se dernier lui annonça que Ria reprenait l'affaire en cours avec Locker, finalement déchargé de ses devoirs, et que par conséquent Emily serait astreinte à la paperasserie.

- "Je suis désolé chérie de te confier cette tâche ennuyeuse mais si je laisse 'Bonnie et Clyde' trop longtemps inactifs j'ai peur qu'ils ne s'encroûtent!" Avoua un Cal visiblement pas très bien luné. " Et puis tu apprendras que dans ce métier, emplir des feuilles blanches de mots inutiles avant de les classer dans des dossiers voués à l'oubli est l'un de nos passe temps!"

- "Ne t'en fais pas pour moi papa." Le rassura Emily soulagée au delà de l'indescriptible à l'idée d'être enfermée seule dans un bureau pour au moins une journée, et ce, bien loin de Ria. " Tu sais je trouve que la paperasse, comme tu le dis si bien, a de temps à autre une vertu décontractante".

- "Arrête ma fille, tu parles comme Gillian et j'en suis sérieusement inquiet!" Haussa Cal faussement désespéré.

- " Tu en fais des tonnes!" Le sermonna Emily. "D'ailleurs au fond tu es ravi qu'au moins quelqu'un ici s'occupe de tout cela."

- "C'est pas faux." Dû avouer Cal. " Et parlant de Gillian, elle voulait savoir si tu ne pouvais pas lui donner un coup de main pour la journée, les bilans financiers de notre merveilleuse dixième année s'entassent sur son bureau et elle a peur de ne pas en voir le bout sans une bonne assistante; elle a déjà mit Heidi dans le coup, mais un troisième cerveau leur serait plus qu'utile, tu es partante?" Questionna Cal comme s'il lui proposait le jeu le plus amusant de la terre.

- "Tu ne crains pas que je détourne quelques fonds pour m'offrir ce superbe coupé/cabriolet qui me fait tant rêver? Répondit Emily sur le même ton amusé.

- "Disons que si tu arrives à accomplir une telle prouesse sans que Gillian et Heidi ne s'aperçoivent de rien, tu auras amplement mérité ton cabriolet!" Répliqua Cal des plus sérieux.

- "Je vais peut être tenter ma chance". Termina Emily espiègle en quittant le bureau de son père.

_On peut dire que je m'en sort remarquablement bien: Gillian contre Ria, c'est inespéré! J'ai vraiment pas hâte de savoir ce qui va me tomber dessus pour avoir écopé d'une pareille veine._

_Respire Lightman, tu deviens parano! Contentes-toi d'apprécier ce trop court sursis, le temps de l'inquiétude sera bien vite de retour..._

Emily toqua doucement à la porte du bureau sur laquelle trônait l'enseigne indiquant "G. Foster, docteur en psychologie", et ce fut une Gillian chargée comme une pile électrique, qui lui ouvrit.

- "Oh c'est toi merci mon dieu!" Lança Gillian au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

" Je te suis tellement reconnaissante de bien vouloir m'aider, la pauvre Heidi est coincée à la photocopieuse pour un bon moment! Voila le résultat d'une année réussie!" Gillian pointa du doigt l'ensemble de la pièce, jonchée de papiers de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs.

- "Ma parole mais c'est Sarajevo!" Ne pu retenir Emily scotchée. "Tu sais je pense que pour entamer les fouilles il doit falloir au minimum une accréditation en spéléologie..."

- "A qui le dis tu! Et le tout dois être classé avant ce soir" Enchaina Gillian fébrile. "Mais ne t'en fais pas, chaque année c'est la même chose et chaque année on s'en sort presque s'en encombre, et puis j'ai fais du café..." Promit la psychologue se voulant rassurante.

- " Je me sens déjà mieux..." Ironisa Emily.

Emily s'aperçut rapidement que classer ses monticules de papiers était infiniment plus agréable qu'une journée avec Ria.

Le travail descendait effectivement plus vite que prévu, et le classement était sans cesse ponctué de conversations avec Gillian... Pas aussi chouette qu'une après midi shopping, mais vraiment relaxant, à tel point qu'Emily se redit compte qu'elle n'avait pas lâchait prise de la sorte depuis un bien trop long moment.

A la pause déjeuné, Gillian passa commande chez « Délices d'Asie à emporter », et toutes deux apprécièrent ce petit moment de tranquillité avant la reprise du travail.

- " Je pensais partir quelques jours au soleil". Lança Gillian désinvolte en finissant d'avaler un rouleau de printemps. "Peut être Hawaï, ou Thaïti... A bien y réfléchir je m'en fiche un peu, tant qu'il y a du soleil, du sable, la mer et des margaritas!" Avoua la jeune femme l'air soudainement rêveuse.

- "Quel vaste programme!" Admira Emily. "Et tu comptes partir quand?"

- "Oh je l'ignore... Si je m'en tiens à la quantité de travail qu'il y à en ce moment, je crois que tout ce que je peux me permettre c'est une demi journée sur ma terrasse!" Réalisa Gillian dépitée.

- " En effet... Tu risques de ne pas avoir aussi chaud qu'à Hawaï, mais le bon côté c'est que tu peux avoir une margarita."

- "C'est une idée moyennement réconfortante"... Admit Gillian avant un bref silence. " Scott m'a invité à passer quatre jours dans son pied à terre à Bora Bora, la semaine prochaine''. Confia-t-elle finalement, d'un air plutôt insondable.

Cette franche déclaration fit à Emily l'effet d'un coup de fusil, et elle fut contente de pouvoir ce cacher derrière sa boîte de riz cantonnais.

- "Et tu as accepté?" Articula-t-elle finalement.

- " Non... enfin je n'ai pas encore refusé, il m'a dit de réfléchir." Avoua Gillian les yeux dans le vague.

- "Et tu envisages de le faire? Es ce que Scott te plais?" S'étrangla presque Emily en essayant de garder un certaine contenance.

- " Je ne peux pas dire qu'il ne me plais pas, même je ne sais pas trop... Il y quelque chose qui me bloque chez lui. Ce n'est pas seulement professionnel, cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit un de nos investisseurs principaux, mais je ne suis jamais complètement à l'aise en sa présence, même s'il m'amuse beaucoup." Introspecta Gillian. " Il est très prétentieux, trop même, pour être capable de se soucier d'autre chose que de lui même je pense et je n'ai pas envie de ça. Quoi qu'il en soit je vais refuser son offre, aussi tentant que puisse être quatre jours au soleil, je crois qu'en ce moment ma place est ici..."

- "Tu es sur de toi? Tu passes peut être à côté de quelque chose de bien..." Emily se maudit intérieurement à la seconde ou ses idiotes paroles passèrent ses lèvres. Mais qu'es ce qui lui prenait d'aller conseiller à Gillian de se jeter dans la bras de ce type!

_La simple idée de la savoir heureuse même loin de moi... _Sembla lui susurrer son inconscient.

- "Oui je suis sur. Et puis le peu d'intuition que j'ai en matière d'hommes semblent me hurler que celui ci n'est encore pas le bon." Conclut Gillian avec lassitude.

- "Dans ce cas je crois que c'est la meilleure raison pour refuser. Lorsque l'on sens que l'on est pas avec la bonne personne ça ne sert à rien d'insister, ces choses là ne se force pas." Avoua Emily en se rappelant les quelques garçons qu'elle avait embrassé lors de soirée entre amis, et le désagréable sentiment de se mentir à soi même qu'elle avait ressentie presque simultanément.

" Ce ne serait honnête ni envers toi, ni envers lui. Et puis tu n'as besoin de personne pour t'offrir des vacances, et si tu as peur de t'ennuyer toute seule, saches que j'adore Hawaï..." L'informa Emily sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_Des vacances à Hawaï avec Gillian... Des vacances n'importe ou avec Gillian..._ Songea-t-elle en laissant sa rêverie s'égarer quelque peu.

- " Tu as tout à fait raison." Rit franchement Gillian. "Je l'appellerai dès demain pour décliner son offre." Finit-elle l'air finalement satisfaite de s'être confiée.

" Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois à ce point attentive, et tellement plus mature que Cal."

- " Il est vrai que papa aurait, pour ce genre de dilemme, des alternatives bien plus originales à nous conseiller!" Rétorqua Emily d'un doux euphémisme.

- " J'imagine!" Lui accorda Gillian. " On ne peut surement pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir de la suite dans les idées à celui là!"

Après avoir bien rit aux dépens du pauvre Cal, les deux femmes se remirent au travail avec la ferme intention du venir à bout de leur tâche.

Emily se sentait tellement plus légère: Scott Backer avait l'air d'être à présent totalement sortit du tableau, ce qui la ravissait au plus haut point, car même si la surveillance constante que lui imposer Ria ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de penser à son 'rival', il n'en demeurait pas moins une tâche sombre imprégnant constamment son esprit.

La journée s'acheva d'une bien douce façon et toutes les piles de dossiers étaient à présent classées et rangées soigneusement aux archives.

Gillian remercia chaleureusement Emily à nouveau, en lui promettant de lui rendre la pareille dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Les deux femmes se tenaient à présent prés du bureau d'Heidi pour un dernier point avec cette dernière, quand Cal fit son apparition.

- " Alors cette journée rangement?" Questionna-t-il curieux.

- " Fructueuse!" Lança fièrement Gillian. " Il n'y a pas une facture d'essence, ni même un stylo bille qui ne soit passé à la trappe!"

- " Très impressionnant." Offrit Cal sincère. "Et ton cabriolet?" Continua-t-il à l'attention de sa fille.

- " Gillian m'a conseillé de le faire mettre dans ton nom au cas ou les flics débarqueraient, de cette façon je suis complètement blanchie. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je viendrais régulièrement te rendre visite en prison" Précisa-t-elle magnanime.

- " Ta sollicitude me va droite au cœur." Admit Cal sur le même ton.

Gillian observait cet échange d'un air amusé lorsque Ria et Eli firent à leur tour leur apparition.

- "Merveilleux, l'équipe au grand complet!" S'enthousiasma Cal. "Alors les enfants, le poisson a mordu?"

- " Cette journée a été la plus longue de ma vie!" Se plaignit d'emblée Locker.

"Je déteste les banquiers, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous plus menteurs que les politiciens, alors vous imaginez un banquier-politicien? Là ce serait vraiment la jackpot!" Se navrèrent Eli et son honnêteté radicale. "Quoiqu'il en soit on a eu quelques pistes..."

- "On?" L'interrompit Ria.

- "Bon Ria a eu quelques pistes... Je te signale qu'on est une équipe!" lança-t-il à sa coéquipière. "En tout cas ça mérite d'être retravailler, je vais rédiger mon rapport afin que cette horrible journée se termine." Acheva le jeune en prenant congés de son patron.

Ria n'ajouta rien d'autre qu'un bref regard vers Emily et suivit Locker vers son bureau. Sur ce, Gillian annonça qu'elle partait également et conseilla à Heidi d'en faire autant. Après avoir salué tout le monde elles s'éclipsèrent.

- "On dirait bien qu'il ne reste que nous deux." constata Cal.

- " Et oui, pas de répit pour les braves! Il faut justement que je dépose cette pile de rapport dans ton bureau, c'est le récapitulatif du bilan financier." Annonça Emily avec une voix de secrétaire qui n'aurait probablement pas fait rire Heidi si cette dernière avait été encore présente.

- "Je te suis, et de cette façon je t'offrirais un petit remontant."

- " Un Whisky?" S'étonna Emily.

- " Plutôt un café." Précisa Cal.

- "J'ai 23 ans tu sais." Lui rappela la jeune fille. "Je suis adulte tu dois t'y faire, et un Whisky serait de bon ton après avoir accomplit tout ce travail."

- "Oui mais je préfère ne pas y penser et me voiler la face un peu plus longtemps quant à ton âge et à tout ce qu'il implique." Admit Cal.

- " Combien de temps encore?"

- " Une cinquantaine d'année me parait un chiffre convenable." Conclut-il avec nonchalance, sous le regard vaincu de sa fille.

Une fois que Cal eu servit à Emily le café promit, et que tous deux furent confortablement installés dans le fauteuils de son bureau, ce dernier questionna sa fille sur sa journée.

- " Cela n'a pas été aussi difficile que je l'aurais cru". Avança Emily en sirotant le précieux liquide noir. "Mais attention ça ne veux pas dire que je me porte volontaire pour tout tes comptes personnels, je veux que ça reste strictement professionnel entre nous!" Anticipa la jeune fille.

- " Mon plan diabolique n'a donc pas si bien fonctionné que ça." Se lamenta Cal. "Plus sérieusement tu te sens taillé pour ce genre de métier?" Reprit-il plus sérieux.

- " Quand j'étais enfant je me disais que cela devait être horrible de travailler comme te le faisais. Maintenant que c'est mon tour, je suis tout excitée, et je crois que je suis vraiment prête. Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis et puis vous êtes tous d'une grande patience." Avoua Emily.

- " Tous?" Interrogea Cal.

- " D'accord, c'est surtout Gillian qui est d'une grande patience..." Testa la jeune fille.

- " Je suis la patience incarnée!" S'offusqua Cal sous les yeux amusés d'Emily.

Chacun d'eux termina son café en silence et Emily en profita pour se repasser quelques bribes de conversations avec Gillian.

- " Tout va bien?" Coupa Cal au silence.

- " Bien sur." Répondit Emily par automatisme avant de constater que son père la fixait avec une attention certaine. "Pourquoi?" Lança-t-elle l'air de rien.

- " Simple question, tu as l'air un peu ailleurs." Assura Cal.

- "Désolé c'est juste un peu de fatigue."

- "Je comprends, tu as un emploi du temps chargé en ce moment, et je constate que la plupart de nos conversations tournent autour de tes cours ou de la boîte, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi en dehors de ces deux pôles." Justifia Cal soucieux.

- " Je ne penserais jamais une telle chose". Assura Emily sincère, mais légèrement mal à l'aise tout à coup.

- " Tant mieux." Silence. " Alors, tes cours mis à part... Tout va bien pour toi?" Enchaîna Cal en scrutant sa fille.

Emily compris à son regard que la conversation allait prendre un tournant très déplaisant d'ici peu.

- "Tout va bien." Mentit-elle avec aplomb.

Cal ne répondit pas mais eu un sourire forcé.

_Il n'aurait rien découvert tant qu'il n'y aurait rien eu de soupçonnable pour lui. On ne trouve pas si on ne cherche pas._

_Si Ria lui a fait une allusion bien placée, ça peu être assez pour qu'il s'interroge, et dans ce cas, ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il comprenne que je cache quelque chose._

Il sembla à Emily que la meilleure stratégie a adopter maintenant était l'affrontement défensif plutôt que la déflexion.

_Il faut que je gagne un peu de temps si c'est tout ce qu'il doit me rester._

- " Ria t'a dit quelque chose." La phrase d'Emily n'avait rien d'une question.

- " Elle est venue me parler vendredi soir..." Cal décida de jouer franc jeu. "Elle semblait inquiète à ton sujet."

- " Et qu'es ce qu'elle t'as dit au juste". Demanda Emily avec une curiosité mêlée d'inquiétude.

- " C'est important?" Interrogea Cal.

- " Je crois que si Ria parle dans mon dos j'ai effectivement le droite de savoir ce qu'elle dit." Répliqua Emily en jugeant son ton bien trop sur la défensive pour être disculper de tout soupçons.

- "Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait croisé dans mon bureau le soir de la fête, et que tu n'avais pas l'air de te sentir très bien." Répondit Cal.

- " Et qu'es ce que tu lui as répondu?" Se radoucie Emily.

- " Je lui ai dis que tu me paraissait aller très bien à mon gout." Admit Cal en continuant de la fixer avec attention.

- " J'avais eu une dure semaine." Expliqua Emily. " J'étais vraiment épuisée ce soir là, et je te rappel qu'on venait de s'accrocher pour une broutille".

- " Je m'en souviens." Cal laissa passer un autre silence, et Emily se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si elle avait réellement une chance de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- " Ria m'a dit également qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un afficher autant de douleur et de désespoir que tu l'as fait ce soir là." Reprit Cal du ton le plus posé qu'il pu. "Alors je m'interroge... Si tu m'assures que tout va bien, je te croirais et j'arrêterais de te poser des questions, mais si quelque chose ne va pas, il faut que tu saches que tu peux m'en parler... Je veux juste un réponse." Semblait-il promettre.

Emily comprit que la situation était bien pire que ce qu'elle croyait, et que de temps elle ne disposais plus du tout.

- " Tu mens". Lâcha-t-elle sur le même ton calme que celui qu'employer son père. " Tu ne me croiras pas si je t'assure que tout va bien pour moi.

Cette fouille merde de Ria a réussie à te convaincre et je suis sur que tu m'as déjà testé, je me trompe?" Déclara-t-elle en haussant la voix, ne se faisant plus aucunes illusions sur la réponse à venir. Cal ne répondit pas.

Emily lâcha un rire nerveux. " Le petit numéro de ce matin était un test pas vrai? Tu voulais voir si l'idée de ne pas être avec Ria me soulagerait, et de cette façon ça corroborait ses soupçons et les tiens!" S'énerva Emily.

- " Si Ria a vu juste, et que quelque chose te fais effectivement souffrir, c'est normal que je m'inquiète Emily." Haussa Cal à son tour.

- " Dans ce cas tu me le demandes directement! Me tester prouve ton manque de confiance en moi et tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça!" Se défendit la jeune fille.

- " Tu me parle de confiance alors qu'à l'évidence tu me mens!" Cal se leva brusquement du sofa et passa une main sur son front pour ce calmer.

"Que tu ne veilles pas me parler de ce qui ne va pas est une chose, me mentir consciemment en est une autre." Expliqua-t-il en baissant la voix.

- " Ne fais pas l'hypocrite! Comme si tu étais capable de laisser couler ça! Quand tu soupçonnes quelque chose tu es exactement comme Ria, pas question de lâcher tant que la vérité n'éclate pas!" S'emporta Emily d'un ton condescendant. "Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée que si je te mentais effectivement, c'était sans doute parce que je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'être un autre de tes sujets de dissection mentale?"

Si Cal Lightman était habitué à ne laisser que peu de micro expressions traverser son visage, il ne pu retenir celle de surprise alors qu'il observait sa fille s'emporter dans une juste colère.

- " Emily je m'inquiète simplement pour toi." Répondit Cal complètement calmé à présent, et sur un ton qui ne laissait planer aucuns doutes quant à la sincérité de son inquiétude. " Je veux juste comprendre..."

- " Tu devrais te faire dès à présent à l'idée que tout n'est pas fait pour être élucidé par ta clairvoyance. Je t'avertis papa, reste en dehors de mes affaires c'est préférable pour nous deux." Rétorqua Emily d'un ton sec, en songeant qu'elle gagnerait peut être à appliquer les conseils maternels.

L'avertissement eu l'effet d'une bombe sur Cal.

- " Emily ça ne te ressemble pas..." Articula-t-il abasourdit par la tournure que prenait la situation.

Emily se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air défait. " Je crois que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui me ressemble en réalité..." Acheva la jeune fille.

Cette dernière phrase avait était prononcée bien plus sur le ton du désespoir que sur celui de la colère, et Cal se dit qu'il préférait mille fois la colère.

Il laissa sa fille unique quitter son bureau sans même lui jeter un regard.

Il la laissa faire, comprenant qu'il serait vain de la retenir maintenant.

L'écho des paroles prononçaient par la jeune fille semblaient toujours emplir la pièce, alors que Cal demeurait debout, le sang glaçait du désespoir qu'il avait pu percevoir dans la voix d'Emily, sur son visage, et dans les moindres de ses gestes...

Cal ne savait encore rien du mal qui paraissait ronger sa fille, ni même ce que cela lui couterait d'essayer de le découvrir, ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il ne laisserait jamais une autre personne qu'il aimait, lui échapper comme cela c'était déjà produit une fois.


	7. Chapter 7

Arrivée du chapitre 7 avec bien plus de retard que je ne l'aurais cru... Désolée mais je n'ai que peu de temps à moi en ce moment.

Quoiqu'il en soit, mille mercis à Loveseriesforever et Chizuru300, vos avis me vont droit au cœur ;)

Bonne lecture!

Chapter 7

La vie d'Emily lui avait paru jusque là être compliquée... Elle devint un supplice vivant!

Depuis son récent coup d'éclat, elle ne connaissait pas de répit: les journées lui paraissaient être une succession d'épreuves plus pantagruéliques les unes que les autres, et les nuits semblaient se passer les mots, peuplant le moindre instant de sommeil de cauchemars atroces.

Emily se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit, le plus souvent à des heures impossibles, en proie à de violentes terreurs nocturnes, accompagnées de tremblements, de cris et parfois de sueurs froides.

Dans son monde onirique, elle se voyait se débattre dans une eau sans courant, incapable de nager pour remonter à la surface et finissait presque toujours par se noyer, et ce, malgré ses appels au secours.

Parfois son père ou sa mère se tenait sur la berge toute proche et regardait le spectacle sans intervenir... Une fois même elle avait vu Gillian s'approcher et venir lui maintenir elle même la tête sous l'eau.

Emily n'aurait pas eu besoin de ses quatre années de psychologie pour saisir la transparence de son subconscient, mais malgré cela, les cauchemars persistaient chaque nuit un peu plus redoutable.

Les journées n'avaient pas grand chose de plus enviable que les nuits depuis que son ennemi privé numéro 1 n'était plus Ria mais son propre père...

Contrairement à ce à quoi Emily ce serait attendu si elle avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, Cal ne rua pas dans les brancards.

Bien sur ce dernier avait l'air plus hagard que jamais, mais à aucun moment il ne la brusqua les jours qui suivirent leur différent, même s'il paraissait tout de même adopter une extrême vigilance envers elle, scrutant le plus petit geste malgré un silence respectueux.

Le pire c'est que son attitude ne soulageait même pas Emily qui n'appréhendait que davantage la confrontation à venir, car il y aurait confrontation, les probabilités étaient unanimes sur le sujet.

En attendant cela, leur relation était devenue froide et distante au mieux, lorsqu'Emily n'évitait pas tout bonnement son père.

Au travail elle se contentait d'un minimum syndical néanmoins nécessaire au bon déroulement de son stage, et dans des mesures plus privées, elle imposait un silence radio à son géniteur.

Le miracle du silence de Cal ne perdurerait cependant pas éternellement... D'ailleurs Emily se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi peu réactif.

La réponse lui vient pourtant comme une évidence: il était terrifié, véritablement terrifié. Il avait vu une facette cachée de sa fille, facette à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas et qui lui avait fait l'effet d'une claque: elle lui avait mentit et il n'en avait rien su. A présent elle souffrait le martyr sans qu'il ai le moindre début de piste quant à la nature de son trouve et à la façon de l'en extirper.

Il était face à un mur et la moindre erreur tactique pourrait lui couter infiniment cher.

· "Houhou Em tu es là?" Piailla Eli Locker en agitant une main devant le visage de sa trop silencieuse interlocutrice.

Emily sortit subitement de sa torpeur et remarqua enfin Eli assis en face d'elle sur la petite table de son bureau.

· "Oh, excuse moi Eli, qu'es ce que tu me disais?" S'intéressa-t-elle à nouveau.

- " Je disais que tu avais l'air ailleurs, tout va bien? Je trouve que tu as une sale tête". Reprit le jeune homme sans tact.

Emily sourit intérieurement. _Eli et son franc parlé! Ce garçon a vraiment quelque chose de rafraîchissant, rien à voir avec ses jeux de suspicion et de sournoiserie en tout genre qui me sont pourtant si familiers..._

· " Juste un peu distraite... Tu voulais quelque chose?" Questionna -t-elle pour ce rattraper.

· A vrai dire oui, je dois filer plus tôt ce matin et je me demandais si tu pouvais rendre ça à ton père? C'est mon rapport sur les mouvements de foule en situation de crime de masse.

· " Tu t'intéresses aux crimes de masse maintenant?" S'étonna la jeune fille.

· " Disons plutôt que je ne veux pas me cantonner à une seule spécialité, je voudrais être une sorte de touche à tout..."

· " Tu penses que multiplier les talents te fera marquer des points pour le poste d'assistant?" Déduit subtilement Emily.

· " En fait oui." Se contenta d'acquiescer Eli.

· " Pas de soucis pour ton rapport." Assura Emily bien que peu heureuse d'avoir à pénétrer dans l'antre paternelle mais désireuse tout de même de pouvoir rendre service à son ami.

· " Merci t'es vraiment un chou! Ah au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'Andrew Sparkles me réclame ton numéro personnel depuis déjà une semaine..."

· " Fantastique! Sois gentil de ne pas le lui communiquer s'il te plait..." S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

· " Je pressens comme une once d'agacement chez toi... Pauvre Andrew, il va avoir le cœur brisé!" Le plaignit Locker compatissant.

· "Ne t'en fais pas pour son cœur, je suis sur qu'il guérira bien vite!" Se Justifia Em.

· " Il va probablement me demander pourquoi tu le repousse ainsi et comment il peut faire pour tenter de t'atteindre... Qu'es ce que je devrais lui répondre?" Anticipa le jeune homme.

_Tu n'as qu'à lui dire qu'il n'y a de place que pour un seul grand amour dans ma vie..._

· "Dis lui simplement qu'il n'est pas mon genre." Répliqua sobrement Emily avant de quitter le bureau d'Eli sans lui laissait le temps de renchérir, emportant avec elle le rapport de ce dernier.

Avant de parvenir à la porte du bureau de son père elle tenta de se recomposer, masquant au mieux l'effet que cette brève conversation avec Eli avait pu avoir sur elle. Après avoir respiré un bon coup, elle poussa finalement la porte du bureau pour découvrir son père assit à son fauteuil, les yeux cernés, visiblement plongé dans un gros dossier. Sitôt qu'il identifia sa fille, la pile de papier ne parue plus du tout retenir la plus petite once de son attention. Emily chercha à ne pas ce faire déstabiliser par son regard sombre qui paraissait vouloir sonder les tréfonds de son âme.

Emily fut brève et lui expliqua succinctement les dernières nouvelles à savoirs, l'avancée de son travail personnel et lui remit pour finir le rapport d'Eli avant de prendre congés de son père.

· " Si tu as une minutes je voudrais qu'on discute." Coupa Cal à sa tentative de repli.

· " J'ai encore pas mal de travail qui m'attend" Tenta la jeune fille dans une maladroite parade.

· " Tu peux faire une pause". Renchérit Cal. " Je suis sur que le boss se montrera compréhensif." Assura-t-il en pointant du doigt le fauteuil en face du sien.

Bien qu'énervée par cette remarque de pouvoir, Emily consentie à s'assoir, attendant néanmoins que Cal prenne la parole le premier.

_Après tout ce n'était qu'une question de temps... Le plus vite réglé sera le mieux._

· " J'ai longuement réfléchi à notre dernier... disons... accrochage". Commença prudemment Cal. " Je réalise que je suis probablement passé à côté de quelque chose te concernant, toi et ton bien être et j'en suis désolé..." Continua-t-il sur le même ton en observant sa fille à l'air insondable. " Je ne voudrais surtout pas que..."

· " Je ne vais pas me suicider papa!" Coupa abruptement Emily, voyant très bien ou son père voulait en venir.

_Sache que l'on peut être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu!_

· " Quoi?" Fut la seule onomatopée que Cal parvint à émettre tant la réplique le prit de court.

· " Tu t'inquiètes d'avoir loupé quelque chose me concernant, tout comme le psy de grand-mère a loupé sa détresse lors de leur dernier entretien, alors je veux juste clarifier les choses: toutes les erreurs ne conduisent pas au suicide et ce ne sera pas le cas pour moi... Rassuré?" Demanda sincèrement Emily, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avançait sur un terrain miné depuis bien longtemps. Elle se détestait de devoir ainsi utiliser la plus grande faiblesse de son père connue à ce jour, mais elle se devait de frapper fort...

_Après tout ne dit on pas que la fin justifie les moyens?_

Cal resta stupéfait quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, semblant réaliser un peu plus à quel point les événements aller le dépasser, et à quel point également il lui serait difficile d'entrer en communication avec sa fille. Il encaissa difficilement la connexion plutôt crue qu'Emily établit entre elle et sa grand mère paternelle, se demandant si sa propre détresse été à ce point transparente.

· " Emily ne te coupe pas du monde..." Le ton de Cal sonna plus comme une supplique que comme un conseil et Emily se contenta d'hocher la tête.

· " Tout ira bien pour moi." Assura-t-elle avant de quitter le bureau pour de bon, y laissant son père dans la tourmente.

Les jours filèrent et les relations père/fille ne s'améliorèrent guère... Les disputes se multiplièrent, laissant monter une tension à trancher au couteau chez les Lightmans; et même Zoey, qui loin de se douter de quoi que ce soit, avait toute la peine du monde à discuter avec sa fille ou son ex-mari.

Emily, trop bien consciente de la surveillance quasi constante dont elle était l'objet, se fit de moins en moins présente au Lightman Group et de plus en plus à la fac... Cela tombait bien car l'arrivée des examens avait de quoi occuper les étudiants d'Hopkins, même les plus fainéants!

Emily du constater rapidement que la plupart des livres dont elle aurait besoin pour certains partiels ce trouvaient malheureusement chez son père... Et elle fut par conséquent forcée d'y retourner un soir ou Cal était censé travailler plus tard.

Après avoir soigneusement préparé sa pile de livre, Emily se pressa davantage encore, histoire de s'éclipser au plus vite de la maison de ses souvenirs.

Elle ouvrit son sac à dos et commença à y fourrer quelques vêtements.

_Mince et mon pull vert qui est toujours dans la buanderie! _Se remémora la jeune fille à demi énervée, avant de quitter l'antre de sa chambre, autrefois si rassurante.

Elle n'avait pas fait deux mètres dans le couloir lorsqu'elle y aperçu son père, appuyé contre le mur sur une épaule, les bras croisés, l'air grave...

Emily sursauta sans le vouloir, et décida de passer son chemin afin de terminer ce pourquoi elle était venue jusque là ce soir.

Alors qu'elle passa devant Cal, se dernier fini par ce manifester, même s'il en été sur, sa fille l'avait bel et bien vu.

· " Tu comptes me rendre tes clés également?"

Emily leva les yeux au ciel: Cal attaquait sec. Elle ne se sentait _vraiment pas _la force d'engager une énième dispute, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était prendre ses affaires et rentrer chez elle, pourquoi son père ne semblait-il pas vouloir comprendre ça?

· " Arrêtes de dramatiser, je fais seulement mon sac comme je l'ai fait tant de fois par le passé! Je n'ai pas le souvenir que ça t'ai alarmé jusque là!" Répliqua la jeune fille, mi lasse, mi énervée.

· " C'est sans doute parce que les autres fois je ne te sentais pas prête à passer la porte pour ne plus revenir". Clarifia Cal.

· " J'ai jamais dis que je n'allais pas revenir, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu loin de tous ça, je ne vois pas ou est le problème."

Emily atteignit finalement la buanderie, Cal sur les talons, et récupéra enfin le précieux pull qui lui causer à présent tant de soucis.

· " Qu'es ce que tu entends par 'tout ça'?" Questionna-t-il curieux.

· " Ne fais pas l'ignorant tu le sais très bien!" S'énerva franchement Emily en se maudissant intérieurement de s'engager dans pareil chemin.

" Tout: Toi, Ria, toutes vos suspicions, vos regards en coin, vos questions tordus, cette surveillance omniprésente que vous me faites subir! Je me sens traquée et insécure, sans la moindre porte de sortie... Et j'étouffe dans cette ambiance!"

· " Chérie je suis désolé que tu le vive comme ça." Cal tenta en vain de se radoucir, de peur de braquer sa fille plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. " Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme ça mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre qu'être attentif."

Emily qui avait à présent atteint le salon fit soudainement volte face, piqué au vif par la réplique de son père.

-" Être attentif? Tu te moques de moi! Je suis sur que les plus grands criminels se sentent plus détendus avec leur gardiens de prison! Tu n'es pas attentif, tu es intrusif!" Nuança la jeune fille. " Tu es tellement assoiffé de découvrir ce que qui a bien pu échapper à ton précieux contrôle que tu n'as plus aucune conscience des limites, et je sais, et tu sais également, que ça n'arrêtera pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas extirpé de mon âme ce foutu secret, et c'est pour ça que je dois m'éloigner de toi!"

· " Tu as en partie tord Emily, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu caches par pur orgueil, mais ça me rends fou de te savoir malheureuse et de ne rien pouvoir y faire!"

· " Mais tu ne peux rien faire, et avoir tout le savoir du monde n'y changera rien, c'est comme ça, alors pourquoi es ce que tu ne peux pas me laisser en paix maintenant!"

· " Parce que tu n'es pas en paix chérie! Que je sache ou pas ce qui te fais souffrir n'a pas l'air de changer ça!"

· " Tu te trompes, les choses allaient mieux que ça avant que tu ne viennes mettre ton nez de détecteur de mensonge dans mes affaires!"

- " Vraiment mon cœur? Tout baignait dans ta vie avant ça? Avant que Ria ne voit sur ton visage le plus profond désespoir qui soit, les choses allaient merveilleusement bien pour toi tu es bien sure?" Éleva Cal en s'emportant finalement malgré tous ses efforts.

Emily tressaillit involontairement.

· "Arrête ça!" Ordonna t-elle.

· "Et qu'es ce qui peut bien être grave au point que tu ne veilles rien me dire? Pour que tu cherches à le cacher si désespérément?" Cal commença à ce rapprocher dangereusement de sa fille, qui elle même intima un geste de recul.

· " Tu n'as pas seulement l'air malheureuse, tu es aussi terrifiée Emily." La jeune fille sentit le sofa venir mettre fin à son mouvement alors que son père atteignait enfin sa hauteur.

· " Ne t'approche pas plus!" Défendit-elle en pointant un doigt vers l'adversaire pas moins de deux mètres devant elle.

· " Je sens que tu as honte aussi, alors qu'es ce que c'est: drogue? Tricherie aux examens? Tu es enceinte?"

Cal lança ses idées d'un ton qui laissait transparaitre qu'il ne croyait pas une secondes à ses allégations douteuses. Devant le silence de sa fille et son manque de réaction il perdit un peu plus patience encore.

· "Tu aurais avoué dans les trois cas, et je dois dire que ça ne me laisse plus beaucoup d'idées." Monologua-t-il en cherchant le moindre indice susceptible de faire parler sa fille.

· "Ta mère est au courant de ce qui ce passe?" Relança Cal.

Silence à nouveau.

· " Non bien entendu." Conclut-il tout seul, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence. Il sembla tourner comme un lion en gage pendant un bon moment. Chaque pas qu'il faisait, chaque déglutition, chaque respiration saccadée pour tenter de se reprendre laissait monter une vague de détresse chez Emily.

Finalement, Cal revient vers elle pour venir saisir ses deux avants bras.

· Je peux tout entendre Emily, je peux tout comprendre surtout si ça vient de toi... Mais si tu ne veux pas, ou ne peux pas communiquer avec moi alors je t'en supplie chérie parle à quelqu'un d'autre! Tu as ta mère, tes amis, je t'engagerais le meilleur psy du pays si c'est ce qu'il faut... Ou tiens..." Continua Cal semblant être soudainement touché par une illumination. "Confis-toi à Gillian..." Lança-t-il plein d'espoir en scrutant sa fille du plus profond des yeux.

Emily ressentie comme une déflagration en elle... L'effet du blast que provoqua le prénom de Gillian sembla tout balayer en elle.

Elle était si épuisée par tout ça, tellement à bout de force.

Quelque chose craqua au plus profond d'elle même alors qu'elle sentit les murs d'une vie sur le point de céder.

· " Gillian n'y pourra rien..." Fondit Emily d'une voix faible et démolie.

" Elle n'y pourra pas plus que toi, pas plus que n'importe quel autre..." De grosses larmes commençaient déjà à dévaler les joues de la jeune fille. " Elle ne voit pas... Pas plus que toi... Elle n'en a pas la moindre idée!" Emily sentit sa raison vaciller alors que le désespoir et la colère s'abattaient sur elle comme des rapaces sur une proie blessée. "Et il ne faut pas qu'elle sache... Jamais". Termina Emily d'une voix vibrant dans les aigües.

La surprise et l'incompréhension la plus totale se mêlèrent sur le visage de Cal qui fit néanmoins preuve assez d'esprit pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

· " Qu'es ce qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle sache chérie? Es ce qu'elle est concernée de près ou de loin dans cette histoire?"

Emily esquissa un sourire brisé et inclina la tête dans un soupir, fixant toujours son père.

· " Elle en est toute l'histoire..." Avoua-t-elle vaincue.

Cal manifesta son hébétude d'un mouvement d'incompréhension.

· " Qu'es ce que ça signifie?" Se tortura-t-il à comprendre.

Emily sentit la lassitude... "Qu'es ce que ça signifie?" Répéta-t-elle... Laisser place à la colère.

· " Tu es le plus grand spécialiste des émotions du pays et tu te demandes ce que ça signifie!" Le retour de colère fut violent et prit aussi bien Emily que Cal, par surprise.

· " Je vais te dire ce que ça signifie papa, puisse qu'à l'évidence tu crèves d'envie de savoir mais que tu n'es pas assez malin pour comprendre par toi même!" S'emporta la jeune fille comme jamais avant cela elle ne s'était emportée. " Je suis folle amoureuse d'elle! Je suis folle amoureuse de _Gillian_!" Appuya-t-elle. " Elle est la seule chose qui compte, la seule personne qui m'importe! De toutes ces années il n'y a jamais eu qu'elle!"

Cal resta atomiser par la révélation et ne pu articuler un mot: de tout les scénarios catastrophiques qu'il avait pu imaginer pour expliquer le mal de sa fille, celui ci ne figurer pas sur la liste...

· " Tu te sens mieux maintenant papa?" Demanda Emily d'une voix insolente. " Es ce que ça te soulage de savoir que je meure d'envie de ta meilleure amie? Que ce désir me ronge et me tient éveiller la nuit? Que ma vie toute entière est un mensonge servant à dissimuler mon secret?"

Emily ne ce calmait pas bien au contraire, elle semblait à présent n'être que fureur. Cal leva la main en guise de trêve.

· " A non papa c'est trop facile! Tu voulais savoir, et bien je vais tout t'avouer dans les moindres détails, laisse moi t'expliquer toute l'ampleur de la supercherie!" Le flot de parole ne paraissait plus vouloir s'apaiser à présent que les vannes avaient étaient ouvertes et Cal regarda sa fille unique basculer dans une chute que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

· " Je déteste ma vie, je déteste avoir à mentir et à me cacher constamment depuis presque toujours, je déteste simuler le moindre de mes comportement, je déteste la jeune fille parfaite qu'il faut que j'ai l'air d'être pour n'éveiller les soupçons de personnes, je déteste mes amis qui m'aiment et me donne l'impression d'être aussi fausse, aussi anormale, je déteste avoir à vous mentir à toi et à maman, je déteste être ma propre imposture, je déteste tout ce qui n'est pas Gillian et je me déteste pour ça! Elle est la seule envie que je n'ai jamais eu, la seule chose qui ait jamais motivée le moindre de mes choix et pour quelle issue: Je suis consciente de n'avoir aucune chance et pas le moindre avenir avec elle, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer aussi fort et c'est en train de me détruire...". Emily explosa dans la plus oppressante des crises de sanglots et parut ne pas en venir à bout.

· " Chérie je suis tellement désolé..." Articula Cal en appliquant une main sur sa bouche comme s'il craignait que sa propre détresse à la vue de sa fille brisée n'en sorte pour lui asséner un coup fatal. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre.

· " Non ne t'approche pas de moi!" Ordonna Emily en obligeant Cal à se maintenir à distance. Ce dernier obtempéra contre son gré et regarda sa fille finir par s'écrouler à genoux, suffocante de douleur.

· " Elle est comme un poison qui se répand en moi, tout en elle m'obsède, c'est comme une mort lente... J'ai l'impression que je peux plus respirer...". La jeune fille semblait effectivement ne plus pouvoir respirer, en proie à des soubresauts, devant le regard impuissant de son père.

· " Cal mais qu'es ce qui ce passe?" Lança subitement une troisième voix par dessus le désastre. Cal se retourna vers l'inconnue en question.

· " Gillian?" Réalisa-t-il alors que la jeune femme couvrait déjà sa fille des yeux les plus inquiets qui soient.

Emily vit son pire cauchemar se dérouler comme au ralentit juste sous ses yeux, sans pouvoir l'arrêter.

L'image de Gillian à quelques mètres d'elle filtra péniblement à travers ses yeux voilés de larmes. Le choc fut si fort que la jeune fille crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

· " J'ai frappé plusieurs fois sans réponse, et quand je t'ai entendu crier je suis entrée... Expliqua sa partenaire. Je ne savais pas que... Mon dieu Emily..." S'approcha-t-elle de la jeune fille pour venir s'agenouiller devant elle, lui caressant les cheveux pour l'apaiser en vain.

Emily sentait à présent son esprit et son corps flotter entre deux eaux... Entre conscience et inconscience...

Elle entendit de très loin son père et Gillian échanger des propos houleux sans en comprendre le sens, d'ailleurs elle n'airait probablement pas envie d'essayer.

Elle sentit vaguement les bras de Gillian l'entourer un peu plus fort, et sa voix lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes qu'elle ne saisit pas.

La seule pensée conscience qui perça dans son esprit noyé par ce maelström émotionnel, fut la douloureuse réalisation qu'à présent son père, tout comme Gillian, connaissait la vérité à son sujet...

Et puis ce fut le black-out.


	8. Chapter 8

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, c'est à chaque fois un peu plus un plaisir... Ensuite je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster la suite plus tôt. Je suis très occupée en ce moment mais j'ai vraiment envie de terminer cette histoire, dont il ne reste à priori, que trois chapitres... Je vais faire mon maximum mais je ne garantie pas la date du chapitre 9.

Très bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapter 8**

Emily se réveilla avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir la tête dans du coton. Lorsque ses yeux furent accoutumés à nouveau à la lumière, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans sa chambre, ou plus précisément dans son lit, toujours habillée.

Son père l'avait probablement ramener ici pour la coucher alors que sa conscience vacillait, brisée par l'émotion de la crise...

_La crise... _

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, lui faisant rapidement regretter de s'être réveillée.

Elle se souvint brutalement de cette effroyable crise au cours de laquelle elle avait explosée, révélant son père, et indirectement à Gillian, la véritable nature de ses sentiments envers la jeune femme.

_Gillian... _Emily crut que la douleur aller l'étouffer à nouveau. Il lui semblait que toute sa vie s'était écroulée au moment ou elle l'avait aperçut dans le salon, à travers ses larmes.

Le retour en arrière n'était plus envisageable, maintenant qu'elle savait, les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareilles...

Emily resta allongée, immobile un long moment encore, combattant péniblement la nausée qui s'installait en elle, reculant le moment fatidique ou elle aller devoir se lever pour affronter durement une réalité qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à accepter.

Finalement la nausée eu raison d'elle et fini par la tirer du lit. Emily passa dans sa salle de bain pour y rendre le maigre contenu de son estomac; après quoi elle se lava les dents et le visage avant de finalement oser regarder son reflet dans le miroir.

L'image qui lui apparue d'elle même la consterna: elle était pâle, cernée, elle avait l'air abattue comme jamais, et le pire était qu'elle avait clairement conscience que ce n'était là que les prémisses d'une bien plus longue chute à venir...

Son cerveau ne sembla pas vouloir, ou pas pouvoir, coopérer dans la prise d'une décision quant à la conduite à adopter... Les choses étaient trop fraîches et bien trop dures encore.

Elle repassa dans sa chambre, et, sans prendre la peine de se changer, elle s'empara de son sac afin de quitter les lieux comme elle aurait du le faire plusieurs heures auparavant, avant le moment ou elle avait détruit sa vie en ouvrant simplement la bouche.

Elle traversa le couloir et atteint le hauts des escaliers. Elle tendit l'oreille pour percevoir des bruits suseptibles la renseigner sur ce qu'elle aller éventuellement avoir à affronter.

Rien. Pas un bruit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence. Ce foutu silence, insidieux, perfide, celui qui vous prend à la gorge et aux tripes, vous donnant plus que j'avais l'envie d'entendre un vacarme à rendre sourd plutôt que de devoir l'affronter davantage.

Emily descendit les escaliers, priant pour être déjà dehors. Elle passa le salon ou un sinistre paraissait avoir eu lui, et se retrouva rapidement devant la cuisine. Elle y aperçut au fond, la salvatrice porte de sortie, et s'engouffra dans la pièce avant d'être stoppée dans son élan par la vue de son père, assis à la table, tenant à la main une tasse de café encore fumant.

La mine de Cal n'avait rien à envier à la sienne et Emily pu aisément constater qu'il avait dû passé une nuit blanche contrairement à elle qui avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Ils se toisèrent en chien de faillance pendant quelques minutes encore, avant qu'Emily ne cède et baisse le regard.

" Je viens de refaire du café." Commença Cal du ton le plus doux qui soit. Il avait bien noté le gros sac que sa fille portait et semblait masquer son inquiétude de la voir partir aussi rapidement.

" Je n'en ai pas très envie." Repoussa Emily en se rappelant son très récent et déplaisant passage aux toilettes.

" Je peux te préparer autre chose." Proposa Cal en se levant.

" Je n'ai vraiment pas faim ce matin." Assura Emily d'une voix creuse avant de sembler percuter quelque chose. "Quelle heure-est-il?" S'enquit elle subitement. Il lui semblait avoir dormit le temps d'une éternité...

" Il est près de sept heures". Répondit Cal toujours très calme.

Il marqua une pause avant de prendre un air plus grave et d'ajouter: "Gillian est partie il y a tout juste trois heures..."

Emily eu l'impression d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur au moment ou le prénom de Gillian passa les lèvres de son père, mais elle ne chercha plus à masquer son désarroi.

" Qu'es ce que..." La jeune fille fut incapable de terminer sa phrase tant les larmes menaçaient de tomber à nouveau.

" On a pensé que la meilleure chose à faire était de te laisser dormir..." Expliqua Cal d'un ton mesuré. "Et que peut être ce serait mieux si Gillian n'était pas là à ton réveil."

Emily encaissa cette déclaration en ce questionnant néanmoins sur le bien fondé des motivations de Gillian et de son père. Et si Cal ne voulait plus jamais qu'elle la voit? Et si Gillian n'éprouvait plus envers elle que du dégout et de la répulsion?

Que pouvait-elle bien penser d'autre sinon? Était-elle en colère, ou ce sentait-elle trahie par ces années entières de silence? Lui inspirait-elle de la pitié ou la trouvait-elle tout simplement pathétique? Ou pire encore: es ce que toute cette histoire ne l'indifférait-elle pas tout bonnement au plus haut point?

Emily fut prise de vertige rien que d'envisager l'un de ces scénarios, tous plus pénibles les uns que les autres.

Cal observa tout le panel possible des expressions de souffrance traverser tour à tour le visage de sa fille et il s'avança vers elle.

" Chérie je suis tellement, tellement désolé de t'avoir poussé..." Murmura-t-il, se confondant en excuses.

Ce fut trop pour Emily qui recula pour éviter que la main de son père n'atteigne son bras.

" Je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seule..." Furent les seules paroles qui arrivèrent à sortir de sa bouche.

" Emily je t'en pris ne fais pas ça... Je sais que j'ai très mal agit, mais tu ne dois surtout pas rester seule dans cet état je t'assures..." Supplia Cal.

" Tu ne m'as pas écouté une seconde depuis le début de cette histoire et regarde ou ça m'a mené..." Lâcha la jeune fille désemparée. " Laisse moi au moins faire ce que je veux maintenant". Emily s'avança vers la porte mais Cal la coupa dans son élan en se plaçant devant elle sans cependant la toucher.

" Je sais que tu m'en veux, je sais que tu ne me le pardonneras peut être jamais mais je t'en supplie Emily ne reste pas seule! Vas chez ta mère, vas chez l'un de tes amis mais reste entourée, ne traverse pas ça toute seule...".

Emily ne pu retenir un rire nerveux.

" Mais je suis _déjà_ toute seule papa, et depuis bien longtemps...". Lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix amère et résignée.

Cal hocha la tête, mesurant parfaitement la véracité de ses dires à présent.

" Gillian me fait te dire que dès que tu te sentira prête, tu peux l'appeler ou aller la voir... Que si tu ressens le besoin de lui parler elle sera là pour toi." Cal savait qu'il tirer sa meilleure cartouche et guetta la réaction de sa fille.

Emily ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement avant de se contenter d'un hochement de tête laissant entendre sa non intention d'entrer en contact avec celle qui était pourtant l'objet de toute son affection.

Cal ne pu retenir son implusion envers sa fille et replaça délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de finalement perdre toute retenue et de la prendre dans ses bras, comprenant qu'elle s'apprêtait bel et bien à passer sa porte pour une durée indéterminée, et qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire.

" Tu es toute ma vie mon amour, il n'y a rien ni personne que je n'aime plus que toi, et je deviendrais fou s'il t'arrivais quoi que soit. Rien ne pourra jamais changer ça et si je pouvais prendre ta peine et te soulager je le ferais sans hésiter mais je ne peux pas... Si je ne peux pas être près de toi je veux que tu fasses tout ce qu'il faudra pour te sentir mieux. Je suis là, je le serai toujours, je n'attendrai qu'un signe de ta pars avant d'accourir..."

Cal serra sa fille du plus fort qu'il pu et elle le laissa faire sans lui rendre son étreinte. Il fini par de reculer pour venir prendre sa tête dans ses mains et contempler ainsi son visage... Emily avait l'air bien loin déjà, et Cal sentit son estomac se nouer sous la peur.

" Au revoir papa". Murmura-t-elle avec peine, avant de se dégager complètement et de quitter sa maison, sous le regard impuissant et désemparé de son père qui lui hurla une dernière fois d'appeler Gillian.

Sa voix sembla suppliante et lointaine aux oreilles d'Emily, et la jeune fille s'éloigna sans se retourner.

Passée sa porte d'entrée, Emily laissa tomber son sac au sol et se dirigea d'un pas lent et mécanique vers sa salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle entreprit de se déshabiller pour prendre une douche, mais une fois son pull retiré, elle croisa à nouveau son image dans le miroir et cette fois ci lui fut plus insupportable encore que la précédente. Elle balaya rageusement l'ensemble des objets disposés sur les rebords de son lavabo et porte savon, gobelet, brosse à cheveux et produits en tous genres vinrent s'écraser au sol avec fracas.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un cri de douleur bien mal contenu et fini par se laisser glisser à son tour sur le sol, le dos contre la paroi de sa baignoire.

L'onde de choc l'emporta dans une larmoyante tumulte qui sembla ne pas vouloir prendre fin. Emily resta assise à attendre que ses pleurs saccadés ne s'apaisent; et ils finirent pas s'apaiser...

Au bout de combien de temps, une journée? Deux? Trois? Elle aurait été bien incapable de trancher avec certitude... Emily se contenta de rester assise, car il n'y eu rien d'autre qu'elle puisse faire.

A la petite fenêtre de la salle de bain, il avait alternativement fait jour et nuit.

Elle n'avait pas mangé et n'était même pas sur d'avoir dormi. Elle oscillait entre crise de larme et moment de vide absolu. Parfois la douleur était si forte qu'elle ne pouvait plus la supporter, et à d'autres moments, elle était tout simplement incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit.

Du fond de sa catatonie, elle ne distinguait plus rien, et finit par se demander si la folie ne l'avait pas définitivement emporter.

Les messages de son répondeur, ou s'enchainait successivement la voix de ses amis et celle de ses parents, lui faisait l'effet d'un bruit de fond à peine perceptible, et lorsque la voix de Gillian finie à son tour par retentir dans la pièce adjacente, la jeune fille dû puiser en elle une énergie venue de nulle part pour finalement aller débrancher son téléphone, avant de venir regagner son coin de repli: le tapis de la salle de bain.

L'épreuve de la réalité était sans appel: l'armature de sa vie venait d'exploser en milliers éclats, et chaque fois qu'Emily s'autorisait une pensée cohérente, elle sentait la nausée la rattraper.

Elle avait la triste sensation de se débattre seule dans le noir, et arriva ce qui devait arriver: le moment ou elle eu l'envie de se laisser aller pour toujours; elle aurait voulu pouvoir glisser doucement vers l'appel attrayant d'une torpeur éternelle...

Ses yeux se posèrent de longues minutes sur le rasoir qui reposait sur uns des bords de sa baignoire. Elle le considéra avec la plus grande attention du monde et l'idée de faire preuve de lâcheté ne vint même pas effleurer son esprit déjà trop noyé. Ses doigts vinrent caresser à peine le reflet métallique de l'objet, et sa froideur lui parue dérisoire en comparaison à sa propre température corporelle.

Emily souleva le petit accessoire dans sa main et le rapprocha de son visage pour mieux l'observer. Sa triste vie pouvait-elle tenir à si peu?

La délivrance pouvait l'envelopper en un simple geste, et cette idée se propagea en elle comme une onde de douceur, diffusant à travers tout son corps un réconfort inespéré.

Cette lueur d'espoir fut rapidement interrompu par l'effraction dans son esprit de l'image de Gillian.

La conscience d'Emily vacilla si fort qu'il lui sembla même halluciner le parfum de la jeune femme. L'incroyable netteté de sa production psychique ramena Emily à une cinglante réalité: aussi douce que lui apparaissait sa tentation d'abandon, elle la priverait _d'elle_ pour toujours.

Emily se demanda alors effarée: à quoi bon sacrifier une vie entière sur l'autel de la douleur, pour l'infime consolation que provoquait en elle l'invocation de l'image de Gillian?

Ce n'était pas une façon de vivre, et pourtant lorsqu'Emily reporta toute son attention sur l'objet de son salut, ses forces semblaient s'être évaporées.

Elle aller devoir trouver la force de continuer! Son désespoir ne connut pas de limite.

Lequel de son corps ou de son esprit lui retirait sa seule porte de sortie? Il aurait été impossible de trancher, mais malheureusement il allait falloir se faire une raison.

Emily reposa son rasoir à sa place et se leva péniblement. Ses longues heures d'absence l'avait vidée dans tous les sens de terme... La jeune fille passa à sa cuisine et ouvrit mécaniquement son réfrigérateur pour en sortir un yaourt au chocolat et une pomme qu'elle avala sans conviction. Elle nota sans plus d'attention qu'à la fenêtre il faisait nuit. Après ce maigre repas elle retourna à la salle de bain pour terminer la douche qu'elle avait entreprit depuis maintenant une durée plus qu'incertaine.

Une fois douchée et changée dans un tee-shirt et des sous vêtements propres, Emily s'écroula sur son lit et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil lourd et dépourvu de rêves.

Et s'il n'y avait eu que ses nuits à se retrouver dépourvues de rêves...


End file.
